Le poison des pensées
by Eulogia
Summary: Le conseil a décidé de mettre en place un programme de réinsertion et les guildes sont obligées d'y prendre part. Fairy Tail doit montrer l'exemple en accueillant le premier prisonnier à bénéficier de ce programme. Un matin, Lahar et les mages runiques, escortent un Cobra qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Comment cela va t-il se passer ? Tous les dragons slayers masculins sont Là.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire ce passe de nombreux mois après les Grand jeux magiques et la victoire contre les dragons.

La vie avait repris son cours. Fairy Tail avait retrouvée sa place de numéro un du Royaume de Fiore et avait récupérée les locaux de leur guilde.

Les quêtes étaient nombreuses et les mages investit dans leurs missions. De nouvelles amitiés c'étaient liées et les mages de la guilde étaient plus proches que jamais.

Nous sommes actuellement devant cette fameuse Guilde de Magnolia.

Il fait encore nuit, mais les étoiles commencent doucement à disparaître, annonçant l'approche de l'aurore.

Une personne recouverte d'une grande cape s'approche de la porte de l'imposant bâtiment.

Si quelqu'un avait été présent à ce moment. Il aurait pu voir cette mystérieuse personne s'agenouiller devant la grande porte, déposer quelque chose et repartir. Ce quelqu'un aurait aussi pu voir de nombreuses larmes couler sur les joues de l'inconnu qui s'enfuyait.

Mais personne n'assista à cette scène.

Cependant, après c'être éloigné, l'inconnu n'eut pas le courage de partir. Il devait être sûr que tout ce passerait bien. Cette personne attendit plusieurs heures dans le calme de cette douce nuit. Il n'avait pas le cœur de partir comme ça. Pas avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne trouve ce qu'il avait laissé.

Le soleil se leva lentement et enfin, après plusieurs heures, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blanc s'approcha du bâtiment. L'inconnu vit la jeune femme se pencher sur ce qu'il avait déposé, se redresser et regarder partout autour d'elle, pour finalement attraper le paquet et entrer dans la guilde.

L'inconnu pleura encore, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Aussi, il prit le chemin du retour sans se retourner malgré son cœur qui lui hurlait de faire le contraire.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait jamais croiser à nouveau le chemin de ces mages, mais il avait fait ce qui était juste. Eux sauraient faire les bons choix.

La personne avait disparut avant même que les commerçants n'ouvrent leurs boutiques.

Mira alluma les lumières de la guilde et déposa le paquet qu'elle venait de trouver, sur le comptoir. : Qui a pu faire une chose pareil ? Cette personne devait être désespérée.

Elle analysa le contenu du paquet sans rien déranger quand un bout de papier soigneusement plié attira son attention. Elle le pris et le lu.

Prenez soin de lui, je vous en pris.

Je ne peux pas le garder avec moi.

Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse en ayant à supporter le poids de mes pêchés.

Je sais qu'avec vous, il aura une bonne vie.

Trouvez lui une mère au sein de votre guilde.

Quelqu'un qui l'aimera comme j'aurais voulu le faire.

Merci, Fairy Tail.

Mira soupira en regardant encore le petit être qui dormait dans son panier d'osier. : Désespérée, j'avais raison. Pauvre femme. Qu'à t'elle fait pour devoir en arriver à abandonner son enfant ? _Elle se pencha vers le petit être._ Apparemment, tu es un garçon. Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appels petit bonhomme.

Natsu entra en défonçant les portes de la guilde, réveillant l'enfant.

Le petit sursauta et ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu. Il regarda Mira quelques instant et se mit à pleurer et crier. La blanche le pris dans ses bras et le berça dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Natsu s'approcha : Il est à qui ce bébé ?

Mira lui montra la feuille et il la lut.

Natsu serra les poings : Elle l'a abandonnée ?

Mira compris qu'il pensait à son père : Apparemment, elle n'avait pas le choix. Je n'approuve pas sa décision, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner à notre tour. Nous allons prendre soin de lui.

Natsu se boucha les oreilles alors que l'enfant vagissait de plus en plus fort : Fait le taire ! Il me fait mal aux oreilles à brailler comme ça !

Erza entra à ce moment et s'approcha de ses amis : Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Mira, il est à qui cet enfant ?

Natsu : On en sait rien. Apparemment elle l'a trouvé devant la porte en arrivant. Fait quelque chose toi, elle n'arrive pas à le calmer et je ne supporte pas ses cris.

Erza se pencha vers l'enfant et ordonna sèchement : Ca suffit. Tu arrêtes tout de suite.

L'enfant se bloqua net quelques secondes avant de se mettre à hurler à plein poumons.

Mira : Aller, calme toi joli bébé. Aller….

Lévy, Jet et Droy les rejoignirent. Mira leur raconta l'histoire pendant que les trois essayaient de calmer l'enfant. Rien n'y faisait, il continuait à pleurer.

Lévy : Il a peut être besoin d'être changé ?

Erza fouilla dans le couffin. : Il n'y a pas de couches là-dedans. _Elle pointa les coéquipiers de la bleue._ Allez en acheter tout de suite. Ainsi que du lait maternisé, des vêtements et tout ce dont on va avoir besoin.

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et partirent en courant.

Gajeel les croisa en entrant et se boucha immédiatement les oreilles : C'est quoi ce bouquant ?

Lévy leva les yeux aux ciel : Ils se battent tous toute la journée en criant comme des fous, mais un enfant qui pleure, ça fait trop de bruit pour eux. Les hommes, je vous jure.

Les deux filles sourirent alors que les deux garçons s'éloignaient le plus possible des cris.

Luxus et les Raijins entrèrent. Bixlow s'approcha des trois filles qui essayaient toujours que calmer le bébé.

Elles expliquèrent encore une fois le pourquoi du comment le bébé était là et le masqué pris l'enfant pour essayer de le calmer avec ses poupées. Ce fut un fiasco total. Fried essaya aussi, puis Ever qui en désespoir de cause le passa à leur chef bien contre son grés. L'enfant s'arrêta de pleurer et l'observa les yeux grand ouvert. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Luxus serait-il la solution ?

Le bébé se remit à hurler comme un diable.

Hé non, Luxus ne servait à rien non plus.

Lucy passa les portes au moment ou l'enfant se remettait à pleurer. Elle s'approcha des filles pour savoir de quoi il retournait et pourquoi le mage de foudre avait un bébé braillant dans les bras. Lévy lui raconta toute l'histoire, ainsi que les tentatives infructueuses de chacun.

Luxus leva les yeux vers la blonde : Lucy, vient par là. _La blonde s'approcha doucement, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Le jeune homme lui mit rapidement l'enfant dans les bras._ A ton tour d'essayer.

Aussitôt qu'il fut bien calé dans les bras de la blonde l'enfant arrêta de pleurer et la regarda fixement.

Encore une fois, tous retinrent leur souffle, attendant de voir s'il allait se passer la même chose qu'avec le mage de foudre.

Le petit fixait la jeune femme de ses grands yeux bleus, puis il se mit à sucer son pouce tranquillement.

Tous fixaient la blonde ébahit. Elle l'avait seulement pris dans ses bras et il c'était tout de suite calmé.

Lévy : C'est quoi ton secret ?

Lucy : Heu… Je…

Luxus ricana, attira la jeune femme à lui et la fit s'installer sur ses genoux. La blonde rougit violemment, mais ne dit rien. Le jeune homme regarda attentivement le bébé enfin calmé.

Mira eut des étoiles dans les yeux : Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble vous deux ?

Luxus ne releva pas les yeux de l'enfant : On n'est pas ensemble. Tiens donc un peut la bride à ton imagination. Ca nous fera des vacances. _La blanche eut les larmes aux yeux. Il ne releva pas le regard._ Et ne fait pas le coup des larmes. Ca ne marche pas avec moi.

Mira sourit. Il avait changé sur certains points, mais sur d'autres il était resté totalement le même.

Erza : Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'on dirait une famille à vous voir comme ça.

Lucy observa le regard protecteur de son ami au caractère bien trempé et sourit tendrement en posant la tête sur son épaule : Mais nous sommes une famille. Tous ensemble.

Il pressa discrètement sa taille, dans un remerciement muet qu'elle compris aisément.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis les jeux magique.

Après sa dernière défaite, celle contre Minerva, elle avait été très abattue de se sentir aussi faible. Elle avait même songée à quitter la guilde. Mais Luxus était venu la voir, il avait deviné ses intentions. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Il c'était ouvert à elle, lui avait raconté son errance lors de son bannissement, la solitude qu'il avait ressenti.

Les coéquipiers de la jeune femme n'avaient jamais rien su de ses projets, mais au final, c'est grâce à Luxus qu'elle était restée à la guilde. Depuis, quand elle avait un problème, il était le premier qu'elle allait voir.

C'est d'ailleurs quand il l'avait aidé à résoudre le problème de Natsu qui s'incrustait constamment dans son lit que les autres avaient pu constater la proximité des deux mages.

Au début aussi, ils avaient cru qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Lucy et Luxus y avaient eux-même déjà songé, ils c'étaient même embrassé. Mais si le baiser avait était très agréable, il n'y avait pas eu cette étincelle qui aurait pus faire d'eux un couple. Ils avaient donc décidé de rester amis. Même si parfois, ils échangeaient un petit baiser, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus et il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

Makarov entra dans la guilde en réfléchissant et fut surpris pour une fois de la trouver si calme.

Mira : Bon retour Maître. Alors, comment c'est passé cette réunion avec le conseil ?

Erza : Qu'est ce qu'ils vous voulaient ?

Makarov soupira : Ils ont décidé de tester un programme de réinsertion qui a bien fonctionner dans le royaume voisin. Ils veulent que nous accueillons un détenu qui, s'il se conduit bien, sera libéré.

Erza le regarda, les yeux plein d'espoir : Ils vont nous envoyer Jellal ?

Makarov secoua doucement la tête : Je suis désolé mon enfant. Je leur ai proposé, mais d'après eux il a commis des crimes trop grand pour être libéré pour l'instant. Mais j'ai bon espoir que si ce programme fonctionne, nous serons ceux choisi pour l'accueillir.

Mira posa la main sur le bras de la rousse en signe de soutien.

Lévy : Qui allons-nous accueillir ?

Fried : Pourquoi nous ?

Makarov s'installa sur le bar : Apparemment, le fait d'être la première guilde de Fiore fait que nous devons montrer l'exemple en étant les premiers à participer à ce programme. Mes enfants, je sais que certains d'entre vous ont déjà eu à faire au mage que nous allons recevoir, mais je vous demanderai d'oublier le passer et de vous montrer bon envers lui. Il a eut, lui aussi, un passé difficile. Il était également à la tour du paradis, Erza.

Erza : Nous allons recevoir un membre des Oracions seis ?

Makarov fronça les sourcils : Un ancien membre, mais oui.

Natsu : C'est pas le mec qui passait son temps à dormir au moins ? Y aura pas moyen de s'amuser avec lui.

Lucy sourit : Tu ne penses qu'à te battre. _Elle tourna son regard vers le Maître._ Qui allons-nous accueillir ? Angel ?

Makarov s'approcha en remarquant l'enfant qui c'était endormi dans les bras de la blonde et répondit distraitement : Non, ce n'est pas elle non plus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a déjà été libérée. Nous allons accueillir Cobra. Qu'il est mignon cet enfant. A qui est-il Lucy ?

Lucy : Nous ne le savons pas. Mira l'a trouvé ce matin devant la guilde avec un mot qui nous demandait de prendre soin de lui.

Mira expliqua tout à son Maître pendant que celui-ci tendait les bras pour prendre le bébé.

Luxus sourit : Tu devrais pas faire ça, le vieux.

Makarov : Je sais m'occuper d'un enfant. Qui changeait tes couches à ton avis ?

Lucy lui tendit le bébé en essayant à tout pris de ne pas rire devant les joues rouge de son ami, mais ce fut peine perdu quand tous les autres explosèrent de rire.

Dès que Makarov pris l'enfant des bras de Lucy, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, observa le vieil homme et se mit à pleurer fortement.

Makarov avait beau le bercer et même chantonnait pour tenter de le calmer, rien n'y faisait. : Je crois qu'il a faim, non ?

Jet et Droy revinrent à ce moment avec tout le nécessaire pour le nourrisson.

Mira s'activa immédiatement à préparer le biberon, mais l'enfant le repoussait constamment en continuant de pleurer.

Le vieil homme renifla le derrière du petit : Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te change. Allons, calme toi, joli bébé.

Luxus soupira : Si tu veux qu'il se calme, donne le à Lucy.

Makarov releva le regard du bébé pour voir tous ses enfants acquiescer vivement. Lucy pris l'enfant dans ses bras et aussitôt il se tu et recommença à sucer son pouce.

Mira lui tendit le biberon, au cas ou et l'enfant se mit à téter goulûment.

Lévy soupira : Ma pauvre, je crois que c'est encore pour ta pomme. Décidément, c'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe quand il faut recueillir les âmes en peines.

Mira rit : Comme si tu n'avais pas assez avec Natsu, Erza, Grey, Happy, Gajeel et depuis peut Luxus et les dragons jumeaux qui s'invitent chez toi, te voilà avec un enfant qui n'accepte que ta présence.

Lucy se mordilla la lèvre : Je veux bien m'en occuper, mais je n'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir toute seule.

Natsu : Mais si tu y arriveras très bien.

Lucy : Réfléchi deux secondes avant de parler. Comment tu veux que je fasse pour élever un enfant, faire des missions, payer mon loyer, payer ce que va me coûter aussi ce petit en nourriture et autre sans pouvoir m'éloigner de lui ? C'est juste impossible.

Gajeel : Elle a raison la bunny girl. Si elle doit rester avec lui, elle ne risque pas de pouvoir partir en mission. Soyons logique, elle ne va pas le prendre avec.

Erza : Nous t'aiderons pour ton loyer et tes dépenses, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de pouvoir être garder par quelqu'un pendant les missions. Nous serons tous sa famille, il est normal qu'on participe aux frais.

Lucy se mordillait les lèvres, elle se sentait encore une fois comme un poids mort pour ses amis.

Luxus lui pressa la taille : Accepte. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Si c'était Erza qui c'était retrouvée dans cette situation, tu l'aurais aidé, pas vrai ? _elle hocha la tête._ C'est pareil. Nous t'aiderons. Et crois moi, tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Nous on sera nombreux pour faire les missions et tout, mais si il continu comme ça se petit monstre, tu seras la seule à pouvoir t'occuper de lui.

Lévy : Laisse nous te soutenir autant que nous le pourrons.

Lucy sourit et embrassa le front de l'enfant. : Merci à vous.

Natsu : Ne nous remercie pas, il a raison le para-tonnerre, tu ferais pareil pour chacun d'entre nous.

Luxus fronça les sourcils et électrocuta le mage de feu.

L'enfant avait vu toute la scène. Il recracha son biberon et rigola.

Lucy sourit, étonnée : Tu peux le refaire ?

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de protester que le blond lui envoyait une nouvelle décharge et que l'enfant se mettait à nouveau à rire.

Lucy déposa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras du grand blond : Pardon Natsu. Refait le, une dernière fois.

Luxus ne se fit pas prier et l'enfant rit encore. La blonde mit le biberon dans la grande main du blond et le guida vers la bouche de l'enfant qui se remit à manger. Elle se leva. L'enfant la suivait des yeux, mais il ne rechignait pas à rester dans les bras du mage du foudre.

Lucy donna un baiser sur le front du grand blond : Je crois que tu viens de te faire un nouvel ami.

Luxus rit : Ne rêve pas, je ne le garderais pas pendant que tu partiras en mission.

Lucy : Ca je m'en doutait bien, monsieur « j'aime avoir mes huit heures de sommeil ». Mais si il accepte de rester avec toi, ça me permettra au moins d'avoir un peut de temps pour moi. _Elle passa ses bras autour du coup du blond et colla son front au sien en souriant._ Tu acceptes, pas vrai mon Luxus adoré ? Ho toi qui est le plus beau et le plus fort de cette guilde, tu n'aurais pas peur de t'occuper un peut de cet inoffensif petit être, pas vrai ?

Luxus ricana : Manipulatrice.

Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil, comprenant qu'il acceptait : Toujours. J'ai bien appris ma leçon, chef.

Tous les regardaient choqués. Le mage de foudre c'était totalement et volontairement laissé manipuler par la blonde. Et vu l'attitude de la constellationiste, cela ne devait pas être la première fois.

Makarov sourit, fière de son petit-fils : Bien, alors c'est décidé. Luxus t'aidera à t'occuper de… Comment il s'appel au fait ce petit ?

Mira : Aucune idée, ce n'était pas marqué sur le papier.

Lévy : Il y a peut être un nom brodé sur sa couverture. _Elle pris celle-ci du couffin et la montra triomphalement._ Il s'appel Raphaël.

Erza : C'est pas commun par ici, mais c'est mignon.

Lucy lui caressa la tête : Raphaël. Nous prendrons soin de toi, petit cœur. _Elle regarda le vieux bonhomme._ Il faudrait peut être quand même faire des recherches sur sa mère. Plus tard il voudra sûrement savoir. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que nous n'avons même pas essayé de la retrouver.

Makarov acquiesça : Nous formerons une équipe de recherche.

Lucy sourit : Merci.

Natsu : C'est peut être la personne que j'ai senti juste avant d'entrer tout à l'heure.

Erza : Quoi ?! Quelle personne ?

Natsu : J'en sais rien. Il y avait une odeur près d'un des arbres un peut plus loin. L'odeur était encore bien présente alors que la personne n'était plus là, ça veut dire qu'elle a dû rester un moment. J'ai déjà senti se parfum quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Mira : Elle a dû rester à proximité pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à son fils avant que je n'arrive.

Lévy : Ce qui nous montre encore qu'elle ne l'a pas abandonné de gaieté de cœur.

Gajeel sortit quelques instant, puis revint : L'odeur est encore présente, mais ça ne me dit rien du tout. Qui que soit cette femme, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ou alors très brièvement.

L'enfant fini de manger. Lucy posa une serviette sur son épaule avant de le prendre pour lui faire faire son rot.

Luxus la regardait faire : Au fait, il doit venir quand l'autre ?

Un raclement de gorge les fit tous se retourner.

Lahar du conseil magique était à l'entrée du bâtiment avec leur nouveau membre provisoire entouré de gardes.

Lahar : Makarov, comme convenu, je vous amène le prisonnier. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il ne s'enfui pas.

Cobra les observa tour à tour avant de faire un bruit de bouche caractéristique : Pourquoi je dois participer à ça ? C'est n'importe quoi.

Lucy s'approcha : Tu ne veux pas retrouver ta liberté ?

Cobra : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce qu'il m'arrive ? Occupe toi de ton enfant et laisse moi tranquille.

Lucy : Je ne suis pas la mère de ce bébé.

Cobra : Je m'en fout, laisse moi tranquille. Et va donc calmer l'idiot derrière toi. _Il regarda le grand blond qui se redressait lentement._ J'entend ce que tu penses.

Lahar : N'oublie pas notre conversation, Erik. Si tu veux être libre, ils sont ta seule chance.

Cobra : Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Aucun ne veut de ma présence ici, alors pourquoi s'entêter ? Ramenez moi en prison, au moins j'aurais la paix.

Makarov fronça les sourcils : Tu resteras ici, et je compte sur toi pour faire des efforts.

Cobra : Vous ne faites pas ça pour moi. Celui que vous voulez, c'est ce Jellal.

Erza : C'est vrai, mais si pour l'aider lui, nous devons d'abord t'aider toi, alors nous le ferons.

Lahar : Chez qui allez-vous le loger ? Il ne doit pas rester seul.

Makarov observa ses enfants et fixa quelques instant la blonde.

Luxus grogna : Rêve pas le vieux. Il est hors de question qu'il squatte chez Lucy.

Makarov : Mais, elle a une chambre d'ami, elle pourrait l'accueillir. Et puis avec elle, je suis sûr qu'au moins il restera en vie.

Luxus : J'ai dit non. Si c'est comme ça, il viendra chez moi.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux : Mais Luxus, vous allez vous entretuer si vous restez tous les deux. Des dragons slayers entre eux, c'est pas franchement l'idéal.

Cobra : Tsss. Elle a raison la blondinette.

Natsu : La blondinette s'appelle Lucy, tâche de t'en souvenir.

Lévy leva les yeux aux ciel : Et c'est celui qu'y n'est jamais fichu de l'appeler par son prénom qui dit ça.

Gajeel ricana.

Lévy : Ne rit pas, tu es pareil. Bunny girl, non mais franchement.

Cobra haussa un sourcils : Bunny girl ?

Erza : Depuis que Gajeel a vu Lucy dans son costume de Miss Bunny, il l'appel toujours comme ça.

Cobra détailla la jeune femme de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur les parties les plus charnues de son corps. Il croisa les bras en faisant un sourire en coin : C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être un spectacle déplaisant à regarder.

Lucy rougit violemment : Pervers !

Luxus attira la jeune femme derrière lui : Jiji, c'est hors de question qu'il vive chez elle. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais pas comme ça.

Makarov sourit.

Plus tard dans l'après midi.

Luxus lâcha un carton : Mais pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation ?

Lucy sourit en déballant le carton : C'est de ta faute, tu lui as dit de faire comme il voulait. Et puis, dans cette histoire c'est moi qui suis la plus à plaindre. Je te signale que je me retrouve avec vous deux en plus de Raphaël.

Luxus souffla : Mais pourquoi chez moi ? Je vais avoir l'odeur de cet abruti partout dans la maison.

Lucy : Arrête de râler. Il n'est pas un abruti. Je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil au fond. Après tout, il nous a aidé pendant l'attaque des dragons alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il n'a seulement pas l'habitude de montrer ce qu'il ressent. En fait, il me fait penser à toi, avant.

Luxus grogna : Ne me compare pas avec lui.

Lucy lui sourit tendrement : Pourtant c'est vrai. Il est solitaire, plutôt froid au premier abord, il a des mots blessants…. Mais je suis sûre que si on gratte la surface, il y a beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

Luxus soupira : Ouais, on verra bien. Bon, c'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais il faut que tu restes avec lui pendant que je vais faire des courses.

Lucy : Ca m'étonne même pas. Tu as tellement pris l'habitude de manger chez moi qu'il n'y a rien chez toi.

Luxus : C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime ta cuisine.

Lucy : C'est de ma faute peut être ?

Cobra entra dans la chambre sur ces entrefaites : Bon, c'est pas que je me fout pas complètement de votre stupide petite dispute de couple, mais j'ai faim. Alors si tu dois aller faire des courses tu pourrais y aller maintenant.

Le blond allait répliquer quand la jeune femme pris les devant : Il a raison. Si on veut manger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il faut que tu y ailles maintenant.

Luxus se dirigeât vers la sortie et pris bien soin de bousculer le dragon slayer du poison en pensant très fort, sachant que l'autre entendrait tout : _Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerais. Ne la touche pas._

Cobra n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond était déjà parti. Il regarda quelques instants la jeune femme qui finissait de vider les quelques cartons qui lui restait. Il la vit sortir une petite boîte en bois qu'elle posa délicatement sur une étagère de son armoire. Il écoutait ses pensées.

Lucy : Voilà maman. Il va falloir que je te raconte tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Quand je me suis levée ce matin, je n'aurais jamais pensée me retrouver dans cette situation ce soir. Lévy a raison je crois, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe. Mais bon, on aurait pu tomber pire. Je suis sûre que Cobra a un bon fond. Il lui faut juste du temps pour s'habituer à nous et à sa nouvelle vie. J'espère que ce programme va fonctionner. Ce serait merveilleux de pouvoir offrir un nouveau départ dans la vie à ceux qui ont fait des erreurs. J'espère que le Conseil nous enverra bientôt Jellal. Pauvre Erza, je sais à quel point elle l'aime. Ils sont séparés depuis tellement de temps maintenant. Je me demande s'ils lui accorderaient un droit de visite. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec le Maître. Et ce pauvre petit bonhomme…Sa mère doit avoir le cœur brisé d'avoir dû l'abandonner…

Cobra retourna dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, parfaitement conscient qu'il avait entendu les pensées profondes de la blonde. Lui-même réfléchissait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi… altruiste ? Comment cette jeune femme pouvait tant penser aux autres avant de penser à elle ? C'est pour ça que le blond avait dû s'interposer quand le vieux avait voulu qu'il emménage chez elle. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non, même si la situation devait lui peser. Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider les autres. Quel drôle de fille. Elle était la première qu'il rencontrait qui était comme ça. Généralement, quand il était avec des femmes, il essayait de noyer ses sens dans le bruit ambiant pour ne pas avoir à entendre encore et encore leur jalousie mal placée ou les réflexions stupides qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Non, celle-ci ne pensait qu'à la manière dont elle pourrait aider sa famille.

Luxus revint rapidement avec plusieurs sacs rempli de provisions.

Lucy sourit en l'accueillant : Tu as fait vite.

Luxus : J'ai pris de quoi faire un katsudon.

Lucy : Tu as bien fait. Je vais juste me laver, puisque j'ai fini de tout ranger dans ma chambre. Je m'y met tout de suite après.

Luxus : C'est bon, je vais le faire. Profite de ton bain.

Lucy lui donna un léger baiser : Merci. Raphaël dors dans son lit pour l'instant. S'il y a un soucis, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Luxus lui fit un clin d'œil : File.

Cobra entendait toutes leurs pensées. Si celles de la fille était toujours aussi douce que tout à l'heure, celles du garçon avait une forte tendance à changer en fonction de la personne à qui il parlait. Le blond pouvait avoir des pensées très violentes à son égard, alors qu'il lui suffisait de regarder la fille pour qu'immédiatement il s'adoucisse. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il devienne une vrai lavette en sa présence ?

Lucy s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant que Luxus commençait le repas et que Cobra était allongé sur son lit.

Le bébé se réveilla. Luxus le sortit de son lit et alla voir l'autre dragon slayer.

Luxus : Si tu restes ici, il va falloir que tu te bouges. Tu sais faire un katsudon ?

Cobra se redressa : Non.

Luxus s'approcha et lui mit d'autorité l'enfant dans les bras : Dans ce cas, occupe toi du gosse. Il faut le changer.

Il retourna dans la cuisine sans lui laisser le temps de protester et se remit à son plat.

Cobra regarda l'enfant qui geignait faiblement, en soupirant. : A qui tu me fais penser toi ? Pfff, je sais pas changer un mioche, moi.

Lucy était sortie du bain et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre en essorant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une petite serviette rose.

Cobra lui tendit le petit : Tiens, il faut le changer.

La blonde secoua la tête : Luxus vient de me dire qu'il t'avais confié cette tâche. C'est donc à toi de le faire.

Cobra : Je n'ai aucune envi de m'occuper de lui, alors prends le ou je le balance par la fenêtre.

Lucy éclata de rire : Tu es un dragon slayer, ton instinct te pousse à protéger les plus jeunes qui ne peuvent se défendre. Alors occupe toi de lui pendant que j'aide Luxus. Sinon, on n'est pas prêt de manger.

Cobra la retint par la manche de son t-shirt avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et murmura gêné : Je…je ne sais pas comment faire.

Lucy sourit tendrement en lui prenant la main et le traîna à sa suite dans la salle de bain. Elle lui indiqua la table à langer et lui expliqua comment nettoyer, mettre du talc et remettre une couche au bébé.

Lucy lui prit la main et la guida vers la couche au niveau de la taille : Tu vois, il faut que la couche soit serrée, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui couper la circulation. Si tu arrives à passer un doigt, c'est que c'est bon. Ensuite, tu l'habilles de nouveau et c'est parfait.

L'enfant riait pendant que Cobra le rhabillait maladroitement. Lucy le regarda faire en riant.

Cobra bougonna : Ne te moque pas de moi.

Lucy posa la main sur son épaule : Ne le prend pas mal, c'est pas méchant. Je ne suis pas sûre que Luxus s'en sortira mieux que toi.

Luxus intervint : Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra. Le repas est prêt.

Lucy : Nous arrivons. Tu as fait le biberon de Raphaël ? _le blond hocha la tête._ Merci, je vais lui donner maintenant.

Luxus fronça les sourcils : Et tu comptes manger quand ? Si tu attends trop, ce sera froid.

Lucy pris l'enfant : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai besoin que d'une seule main pour le nourrir. Aller petit bonhomme, et vous aussi, à table. Je meurt de faim.

Les trois s'installèrent et commencèrent le repas dans le calme. Lucy donnait le biberon au bébé tout en mangeant son repas, mais elle fut en difficulté quand il s'agit de couper un morceau de viande. Contre toute attente, Cobra se leva, prit l'assiette de la blonde et lui coupa rapidement sa viande avant de lui redonner.

Lucy rougit : Merci.

Cobra : Comment tu as su pour les instincts des dragons slayers ?

Lucy rit : Je te signale que dans notre guilde, il y a trois dragons slayers mâles.

Luxus qui avait fini de manger, pris l'enfant pour lui faire faire son rot et libérer les mains de la blonde.

Cobra : Et alors, tu couches avec les trois ?

Lucy s'offusqua : Pardon ?! Ca va pas bien chez toi ?!

Luxus gronda : Fais attention à ce que tu dis, si tu veux pas mourir.

Cobra : Je posais seulement une question. Vous êtes très proches tous les deux. Et si elle sait ce genre de choses sur nous, c'est que l'un de vous lui a confié.

Lucy repris le bébé et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Luxus soupira en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise : Toi, t'es con. Oui, on est proche d'elle, mais y a rien entre nous.

Cobra : Je l'ai vu t'embrasser tout à l'heure.

Luxus : Et alors, t'es jaloux ?! Je sais pas trop comment tout est arrivé, mais le fait est que nous sommes très proches tous les deux. Mais elle l'est aussi de Natsu. Un peut moins de Gajeel, c'est vrai, mais ils parlent quand même souvent ensemble.

Cobra : Elle a un truc avec les dragons slayers ou quoi ?!

Luxus ricana : C'est vrai qu'elle les attire comme le miel, les abeilles. Même les deux de Sabertooth viennent la voir de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas, c'est sans doute que son côté tendre fait la balance avec notre côté sauvage. Elle trouve toujours les mots qu'il faut. Le Vieux a dû s'en rendre compte, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il voulait que tu vives chez elle. Toi qui doit entendre ses pensées, ça risque d'aller beaucoup plus vite que pour nous autres. T'as de la chance, des fois j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi elle pense.

Cobra : C'est vrai que c'est reposant d'être dans sa tête. Enfin, sauf en ce moment. Dit donc, elle a un sacré vocabulaire quand elle s'y met.

Luxus ricana : Tu l'as mise en colère, à toi de te démerder maintenant. Mais à ta place, j'irai m'excuser. Elle peut bouder pendant plusieurs jours.

Cobra soupira : Et je suis sensé lui dire quoi ? Non merci, elle se calmera toute seule.

Luxus commença à débarrasser la table en riant : Alors là, tu rêves. Je ne te connais pas, mais si tu es comme n'importe quel dragon slayer, alors il y a une chose dont je suis sûr et certain.

Cobra : Et c'est ?

Luxus : Tu n'arriveras pas à dormir en sachant qu'elle t'en veut.

Cobra fit un bruit de bouche en se levant : C'est ça. On verra bien.

Le blond le regarda partir dans sa chambre et rit d'avance en faisant la vaisselle. Il n'avait pas mentit, il ne savait vraiment pas comment Lucy s'y prenait, mais elle seule était capable de mener les dragons slayers par le bout du nez sans avoir recours à la force. Ils en étaient tous conscient, mais…elle était incapable de les trahir alors…comment lui en vouloir ? Il se demandait bien quelle tête aurait l'autre demain matin s'il n'allait pas la voir ce soir. Il haussa les épaules, il verrait bien demain. En attendant, il allait aller prendre une douche et ensuite il irait voir Lucy.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon et entra dans la chambre de la blonde sans frapper.

Lucy soupira en le voyant faire : Je sais que c'est chez toi, mais tu pourrais quand même frapper. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais été entrain de me changer ?

Luxus eut un sourire vicieux : Je me serais bien rinçait l'œil.

Lucy lui jeta son oreiller à la tête en riant : Pervers va !

Luxus : Hé, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas un homme. Et tu as un très beau corps, très excitant. Alors non, je ne me serais pas privé de te regarder te déshabiller. _Il la vit froncer les sourcils._ Fais pas ta sainte nitouche, tu crois que je sais pas que tu m'as déjà reluqué ?

Lucy s'étouffa avec sa propre salive : Pardon ?

Luxus : La première fois que j'ai dormi chez toi, j'ai bien vu le regard que tu posais sur moi.

Lucy rougit alors qu'il passait un bras sur ses épaules : C'est vrai. Tu es très bien fait, et te voir te promener en caleçon, a tendance à attirer mon regard.

Luxus : T'inquiète, j'ai bien remarqué que ton regard a changé.

Lucy se blotti contre lui : Comme le tien. A l'époque, je me posais des questions sur nous deux, sur ce qu'il allait se passer entre nous. Maintenant, je sais. J'aimerais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Une personne qui m'accepterais totalement, comme tu le fais et a qui je pourrais tout raconter sans être jugée.

Luxus : Arrête. Tu sais très bien que nous t'acceptons tous. D'ailleurs, un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour nous faire faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas habituellement et que pourtant ça nous face plaisir.

Lucy sourit : Alors là, tu rêves. C'est mon secret.

Luxus rit en la serrant dans ses bras : Sorcière. Au fait, il dort le gosse ?

Lucy lui indiqua le berceau : C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Oui il dort. _Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._ Et l'autre, il fait quoi ?

Luxus : Il est dans sa chambre. Tu lui en veux à ce point ?

Lucy : Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ?! Il a carrément sous entendu que j'étais la pute des dragons slayers !

Luxus : Arrête, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

Lucy : Tu le défends ?!

Luxus : Non, ne t'énerve pas contre moi, je n'y suis pour rien. Mais tu admettras que les relations que tu as avec les dragons slayers sont quand même relativement particulières.

Lucy : Ils sont mes amis. Tu es celui dont je suis la plus proche. Tu ne va pas me dire que toi aussi tu t'es déjà posé la question ?!

Luxus : Arrête de raconter des conneries. Je sais très bien pourquoi ils sont comme ça avec toi. Mais tu admettras que d'un point de vu extérieur, pour quelqu'un qui ne nous connais pas, les gestes qu'ils ont envers toi ou inversement, peuvent prêter à confusion. Regarde, même Mira, qui n'est pas une référence dans ce cas je te l'accorde, pensait qu'on sortait ensemble. Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir pensé ?!

Lucy : Je ne lui en veut pas d'avoir pensé que nous pouvions sortir ensemble. Par contre, je lui en veut d'avoir pensé que j'aurais pu coucher avec vous tous. Bordel, je suis… _elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sans pouvoir finir sa phrase._

Luxus ricana : Tu es vierge, Lucy. N'ai pas honte de le dire. T'inquiète, je pense que vu tout ce qu'il a entendu depuis tout à l'heure, il aura compris.

Lucy : Tu veux dire, notre conversation ?

Luxus : Tu as oublié qu'il a l'oreille encore plus fine que les autres dragons slayers ? Il entends même nos pensées. Donc, tout ce dont tu l'as insulté depuis tout à l'heure dans ta tête, il l'a entendu.

Lucy s'arrêta net. Elle venait de repenser au moment ou Luxus était entré en caleçon et ou elle avait eu un flash rapide ou elle c'était dit qu'elle aimerais voir Cobra dans cette tenue.

Le jeune homme la vit virer à un rouge très soutenue, il aurait même juré voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. La connaissant très bien maintenant, il compris rapidement, qu'elle devait avoir honte d'une chose qu'elle avait pensée plus tôt. Il se leva, près à sortir pour aller se coucher.

Lucy le retint par le bras : Reste s'il te plait. Je vais faire quoi s'il vient ?

Luxus : Non princesse, je vais dans ma chambre et tu restes ici. Et s'il vient, je sais pas, saute lui dessus ?

Lucy le regarda en haussant un sourcil. : Je ne suis pas une bête.

Luxus : Mais lui, si. Mais bon, tu peux aussi te contenter d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

Lucy : Il n'est pas une bête non plus.

Luxus ricana en sortant : C'est pas parce que l'emballage te plait, que ce qui est à l'intérieur n'est pas dangereux.

Il sortit sur ses mots, la laissant réfléchir.

Elle s'allongeât et malgré sa rancune envers le dragon slayer du poison, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Luxus se coucha et s'endormi en ayant juste le temps de penser que l'autre dragon allait morfler s'il s'entêtait.

Dans la dernière chambre, la lumière était éteinte, mais l'ancien mage de Oracion Seis tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Ce que lui avait dit Luxus tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et les pensées de la blonde le laissaient perplexe. Quand elle avait discuté avec l'autre dragon, il avait entrevu dans une pensée furtive qu'elle aurait bien voulu le voir en sous-vêtements. Il sourit, elle était vierge de corps, mais pas d'esprit apparemment. Il soupira, même si il semblait lui plaire, elle était très remonté contre lui. Certains nom d'oiseaux qu'elle avait utilisé lui été totalement inconnu jusqu'alors. C'est vrai qu'il avait peut être était maladroit dans ses propos, mais à sa décharge, il avait déjà rencontré des femmes qui ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à partager leurs faveurs entre plusieurs hommes, surtout si ceux-ci étaient puissants, comme les dragons slayers.

Il se redressa dans son lit. Voilà qu'il se cherchait des excuses. Mais il n'allait pas aller s'excuser auprès de cette fille. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas être aussi susceptible. D'un autre côté, il aurait pu attendre d'en savoir plus avant de sauter aux conclusions. Mais c'était de sa faute, elle avait vraiment un sal caractère. Mais comment elle faisait pour être aussi proche des dragons slayers ? Pourquoi ceux de Sabertooth venaient la voir ? Il était sûr qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Une bague de charme peut être ? Mais elle semblait si douce. Enfin, tant qu'on ne la contrariait pas. Elle semblait très à l'aise avec les gens, elle lui avait pris la main sans même y penser. Elle les touchait tous comme ça, avec autant de facilité ? Et c'était quoi cette proximité qu'elle entretenait avec le dragon de foudre ? Et pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle ?!

Il sortit de sa chambre silencieusement et s'approcha de celle de la blonde. Sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte et la vit, elle dormait tranquillement alors qui lui se torturait les méninges. Il retourna dans sa chambre, en colère. Comment elle pouvait dormir aussi paisiblement alors qu'elle était sensée être en colère contre lui ?! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa toute la nuit à maudire les deux blonds. La fille parce qu'elle lui trottait tout le temps dans la tête, et le garçon pour lui avoir mis cette idée ridicule en tête qu'il devait aller s'excuser. Il ne le réalisa que quand il entendit les deux autres occupants de la maison, discuter dans la cuisine.

Il sortit de sa chambre et les rejoignit. Ils étaient tous les deux installé autour de la table, en pyjama, enfin pour elle, lui n'avait qu'un caleçon. Cela aussi agaça Cobra. Elle était donc si habituée que ça à le voir se promener à moitié nu ?! Il s'installa en tirant sa chaise rageusement.

Luxus eut un sourire mesquin devant la tête de déterré qu'avait le jeune homme : Salut. Bien dormis ?

Cobra : Pfff. Impossible avec les ronflements qui venaient de la chambre d'à côté.

Lucy, qui ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard se crispa. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant raclé les pattes de sa chaise sur le carrelage : Dans ce cas, va t'acheter des boules quies !

Elle déposa le petit garçon dans les bras du blond et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Luxus ricana en voyant la grimace du dragon du poison : Toi, t'as vraiment pas envi de pouvoir dormir un jour.

Cobra : La ferme. J'ai très bien dormi.

Luxus : C'est ça, et les valises que tu te trimballes sous les yeux, c'est quoi alors ?! T'as pas été t'excuser. Je te l'avais bien dit pourtant.

Cobra : Je n'ai aucune raison de m'excuser auprès d'elle. Elle a un caractère de cochon ! Elle se calmera bien toute seule.

Luxus secoua la tête : C'est marrant, vous êtes tous les même au début. Sting non plus ne me croyait pas. Pourtant, après deux ou trois nuits blanches, il a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Cobra plissa les yeux : Sting ?

Luxus : Le dragon slayer de lumière de Sabertooth. Il avait un peut trop poussé quand il a dragué Lucy. Finalement elle est partie furax contre lui après lui avoir mis une gifle magistrale. Je l'avais prévenu aussi, mais lui non plus ne m'a pas écouté. Je crois bien qu'il a tenu deux jours avant de venir la voir pour s'excuser platement. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a dormi chez elle cette nuit là. Quand elle lui a pardonné, il est tombé comme une masse.

Cobra pesta : C'est n'importe quoi. J'en ai rien à faire, moi, qu'elle m'en veuille.

Luxus : Tu dis ça pour l'instant. Mais quand tu n'auras pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours, on en reparlera.

Cobra : Vous êtes tous dingue. Elle vous a lavé le cerveau ou quoi ?

Luxus sourit : Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais à chaque fois que je me suis pris la tête avec elle, j'avais l'estomac retourné et des insomnies tant qu'elle ne m'avait pas pardonné. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Mais je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Va t'excuser, elle te pardonnera et tu pourras dormir.

Cobra tapa du poing sur la table : Je n'irais pas m'excuser auprès d'une pimbêche qui a été trop couvé dans son enfance et qui pense que tout lui est dû !

Luxus grogna : Tu ne connais rien de son enfance, alors ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Cobra allait rétorquer quand la voix de la blonde se fit entendre depuis la porte entre ouverte de la salle de bain.

Lucy : Luxus ? Tu pourrais venir une seconde s'il te plait ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha et la vit emmitouflé dans une serviette de bain qui avait bien du mal à cacher tout son corps. Elle ne rougit même pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était dans cette situation avec lui.

Lucy : Dit, désolé de t'embêter, mais j'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements dans ma chambre. Est-ce que tu pourrais me les apporter ?

Le blond la dévorait du regard. Elle claqua des doigts devant son nez.

Lucy : Luxus ! Mes vêtements s'il te plait. Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

Luxus haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois : Un morceau de choix et très appétissant, je t'assure.

Lucy secoua la tête en soupirant : Laisse tomber, je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre.

Luxus : Tu vas sortir comme ça ? Tu sais que Cobra est dans la cuisine et qu'il te verra passer ?

Lucy lui fit son sourire le plus innocent : Qui tu dis ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre sans faire attention à l'autre jeune homme qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle saisissant qu'elle offrait en se promenant pieds nu, seulement vêtu d'une courte serviette et les cheveux goûtant encore. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses joues rouges, il aurait vraiment pu penser qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Luxus revint quand elle ferma la porte de sa chambre : Je crois bien qu'elle t'a entendu tout à l'heure.

Cobra continuait de fixer la porte close : Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

Luxus ricana : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça te fera quelque chose, va. Soit patient. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Je me demande si tu tiendras plus longtemps que Sting ou pas.

Cobra : Je n'irais jamais m'excuser. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Luxus se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde : Pour l'instant.

Le blond pénétra dans la pièce alors qu'elle se coiffait tranquillement et déposa l'enfant dans son lit.

Lucy : Je viens de recevoir un message de Rogue. Ils ont appris pour Raphaël. Lui est Sting vont passer cet après midi pour le voir. Ils sont curieux de savoir s'il acceptera d'être porté sans pleurer avec eux.

Luxus ricana : Tu as conscience que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour venir te voir ?

Lucy rit : Oui. A mon avis c'est une idée de Sting. Rogue ne se serait pas embarrassé de mensonge. Quand il a envi de venir me voir, il se contente de me le dire et de venir. Sting pense toujours qu'il a besoin d'une raison.

Luxus : Lui est son ego. Il n'admet pas qu'il a besoin que tu sois présente dans sa vie trop souvent.

Lucy : Hé oui, tout le monde n'est pas aussi honnête que toi envers ses sentiments.

Luxus : Ha ha ha. Très drôle. Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

Lucy : Je vais juste changer Raphaël et c'est bon. On prendra le repas de midi à la guilde. Comme ça notre colocataire ne pourra pas se plaindre de ma cuisine.

Luxus : Il n'y a rien à redire sur ta cuisine et tu le sais très bien.

Lucy : Il n'y a rien à redire non plus sur ma façon de dormir, et pourtant il ne s'en est pas privé. Je ne veux pas parler de lui pour l'instant. Tu viens avec moi à la guilde ou non ?

Luxus : Juste le temps de m'habiller et que lui, s'habille, et c'est bon. _Elle fit une grimace._ Fais pas cette tête, on ne peut pas le laisser seul.

Une fois tous près, même si pour Cobra c'était bien malgré lui, ils se rendirent à la guilde. Lucy était souriante et riait souvent avec le grand blond, des mimiques que faisait l'enfant, mais pas une fois elle ne tourna le regard vers le dragon slayer du poison, ce qui énerva passablement celui-ci, sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Une fois arrivé dans le grand bâtiment, tous vinrent les saluer, et voir le petit qui passa de bras en bras, mais le problème de la veille se présenta à nouveau. L'enfant pleurait comme un beau diable, sauf dans les bras de Lucy, ceux de Luxus auquel il c'était habitué et éventuellement ceux de Cobra, même si là il était tout de même un peut agité en ressentant l'énervement du mage.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement le repas de midi à la guilde servit par Mira.

En début d'après midi, les deux dragons slayers de Sabertooth débarquèrent en défonçant la porte comme s'ils étaient dans leur guilde et se précipitèrent immédiatement vers la constellationiste qui leur fit la bise à chacun en souriant largement. Rogue se permit même de la prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois pour observer le bébé qui dormait dans son couffin.

Cobra préféra écouter leurs pensées plutôt que ce qu'ils se disaient.

Rogue : _Elle était tellement douce cette nuit là. Ca ne pouvait pas être une autre qu'elle. Je n'imagine pas une autre qu'elle._

Sting : _C'était sa première fois, je suis très chanceux que ce soit à moi qu'elle ai demandé. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça, avant._

Natsu s'approcha du trio et passa le bras sur les épaules de la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue : _Elle était tellement belle ma Luce dans cette tenue, j'ai pas pu résister._

Luxus les rejoignit : _Jamais je n'oublierais la première nuit que nous avons passé tous les deux._

Gajeel sourit en s'approchant et frotta le sommet du crâne de la blonde : _Elle semble si fragile, pourtant, cette fois là, j'y suis allé un peut fort avec elle. Elle a tellement rit quand elle a vu dans quel état on avait mis son lit._

Cobra fulminait dans son coin. Plus il écoutait les pensées des cinq dragons slayers qui tournaient autour de la blonde et plus il serrait les poings pour se retenir des les empoisonner. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il brisa son verre dans sa main. Des éclats se plantèrent dans sa chaire, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Mira s'approcha avec un torchon pour éponger le liquide qui c'était répandu sur la table. : Ca ne va pas ? Tu as un problème ?

Cobra grogna : Non.

Mira observa sa main blessée : Tu saignes. _Elle tendit la main vers lui._ Attends, je vais…

Cobra se recula : Ne me touche pas.

Lucy s'approcha suivit des garçons : Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? _elle vit le sang couler des nombreuses plaies._ Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Cobra : En quoi ça te regarde ?!

Lucy soupira en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui saisi violemment la main intacte et le traîna à sa suite dans l'infirmerie. Il se laissa faire sous le regard rieur de la barmaid. Il l'avait repoussé, mais il se laissait faire par la blonde.

Les dragons slayers échangèrent des regards complices.

Natsu : C'est moi ou il a pas l'air en forme ?

Luxus rit : Il c'est pris la tête avec Lucy hier.

Sting : Ho, encore une nouvelle victime.

Gajeel ricana : Il c'est pas excusé hein ?

Luxus secoua la tête. : Il en a même rajouté une couche ce matin.

Rogue haussa les sourcils : Il n'a donc pas envi de pouvoir dormir tranquillement ?

Luxus sourit : D'après lui, c'est des conneries et Lucy nous a fait un lavage de cerveau.

Les quatre autres dragons slayers rirent. Ils avaient hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner.

Rogue et Sting échangèrent un regard.

Sting : Je crois qu'on va traîner un peut dans le coin tous les deux histoire de voir combien de temps il va tenir.

Natsu : Il est pas fou, il va bien finir par s'excuser dans la journée, va.

Luxus : A ta place, je ne parierais pas là dessus. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Il est encore plus buté que Sting. Je te parie qu'il tiendra plus de deux jours.

Sting écarquilla les yeux : Tu plaisantes ? Moi j'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisé et pourtant je n'arrivais pas fermer l'œil.

Gajeel : Je sens qu'on va bien rire. Surtout si à chaque fois il en rajoute une couche. Ca va le torturer encore plus que ce que nous avons vécu.

Rogue : Dites, il entends les pensées, c'est ça ?

Natsu : Ouaip. Pourquoi ?

Rogue : Je me disait juste que tout à l'heure, si ça se trouve, c'est parce qu'on était tous autour de Lucy qu'il c'est énervé au point de briser son verre. Il a peut être entendu ce à quoi nous pensions.

Sting : Moi je pensais à sa première mission sans son équipe ou elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver. Et vous ?

Rogue : La nuit ou je me suis confié à elle sur skydrum.

Gajeel : A un de nos entraînement au combat au corps à corps.

Natsu : La fois ou elle m'a traîné dans les magasins pour se trouver une robe.

Luxus : La première nuit qu'on a passé chez elle à se raconter nos vies. Tu crois qu'il est jaloux ? Hier il me disait que c'était reposant d'être dans sa tête. Tu crois qu'il est déjà accros à elle ? Ca pourrait être si rapide ?

Rogue haussa les épaules : J'en sais rien, mais lui, il entends ses pensées. Donc je suppose que c'est une possibilité. Elle doit constamment être dans sa tête.

Luxus ricana : Dans se cas, je vais encore plus m'amuser que ce que je pensais.

Natsu : Comment ça ?

Luxus : Si il est jaloux, je vais le torturer à ma façon. Après tout, on ne contrôle pas toujours ses pensées et je ne suis pas responsable s'il les comprends de travers.

Sting avait très bien compris ou il voulait en venir : Ho, je dormirais bien chez toi, moi, ce soir. Qu'est ce que tu en dis Rogue ? Nous n'avons nulle part ou dormir, tu nous accueillera bien.

Luxus ricana : Je n'ai que trois chambre, mais je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver une solution. J'ai un matelas qu'on peut mettre au sol, et après tout, Lucy a une place de libre dans son lit.

Gajeel : Ghihihi vous allez le tuer, le pauvre. Si vous êtes tout le temps collé à elle, il ne pourra jamais s'excuser.

Natsu : Je crois que ça, c'est juste un plus. Leur but premier c'est de le rendre jaloux à en mourir. Mais il ne risque pas d'être encore plus désagréable avec Lucy ?

Rogue : On sera là pour elle, comme elle l'a était pour nous. Nous lui devons bien ça. Et si en même temps on peut lui faire ouvrir les yeux à lui… C'est bon pour moi. Et pour la nuit, je propose de demander à Lucy avec qui elle accepte de dormir histoire de lancer les hostilités.

Sting lui tapa dans la main : J'adore cette idée. Celui qu'elle choisira devra tout faire pour rendre l'autre dingue. Dès qu'ils reviennent, on se colle à elle comme de la glue et que commence la torture du récalcitrant qui fait de la peine à notre blondinette !

Dans l'infirmerie, la blonde avait pris une pince à épiler, et retirait délicatement le moindre morceau de verre qu'elle voyait sans prononcer un mot.

Quand elle pensa avoir fini, elle passa quand même ses doigts sur la paume ouverte du dragon slayer du poison pour vérifier qu'elle ne sentait plus d'éclat. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le frisson qui le parcourut. Enfin satisfaite, elle désinfecta les plais et banda soigneusement la main.

Lucy sourit : Voilà, c'est bon.

Cobra se leva sans rien dire.

Lucy : Surtout ne me remercie pas !

Cobra ouvrit la porte : Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention.

Lucy le suivit : Tu plaisantes ?!

Cobra : Pas du tout. Tout est de ta faute de toute façon.

Lucy s'énerva : Ma faute ? MA FAUTE ?! Non mais ça va pas bien chez toi ?! En quoi je devrais être responsable de tes agissement ?!

Cobra : Je te dit que c'est de ta faute. Me cherche pas la blondinette !

Lucy : Mais t'es vraiment con en fait ! Si je t'énerve tant que ça, dans ce cas ne m'approche plus ! T'as qu'à rester pourrir tout seul dans ton coin ! T'as était corrompu par le poison que tu administres aux autres ou quoi ?!

Cobra : Répète pour voir ?

Lucy se dirigea vers ses amis qui n'en n'avaient pas loupé un mot : Sal con, ne m'approche plus ! La prochaine fois, je te laisserais te débrouiller tout seul puisque de toute façon tout est de ma faute !

Elle continua à l'insulter copieusement dans sa tête, sachant qu'il n'en perdrait pas une miette.

Cobra commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de l'entendre le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Il allait tenter de se focaliser sur autre chose, quand elle arrêta d'un coup et se mit à réfléchir à Sting, Rogue et Luxus. Cobra tendit l'oreille pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Quand il compris que Lucy devait désigner celui avec qui elle acceptait de dormir pendant sans doute plusieurs nuits, il eut encore une fois envi de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! Et c'était quoi ces pensées perverses qui émanaient du blond de Sabertooth ?! Elle n'allait pas le choisir lui, quand même ?! Même sans entendre ses pensées, on les lisait très bien sur son visage !

Elle choisit finalement de dormir avec Luxus. Cobra faillit s'étrangler, ils étaient proche au point que dormir avec lui ne la gênait pas ?! En même temps, elle n'avait pas paru gênée qu'il la voit en serviette. Etait-elle vraiment vierge ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il était plutôt sûr du contraire. La première fois, douce cette nuit, pas pu résisté, cette première nuit, le lit démonté. Elle avait donc bien couché avec les autres et se la jouait sainte nitouche avec lui ?!

Nastu et Gajeel se collèrent chacun d'un côté de la blonde.

Natsu : Luce, tu veux bien venir avec nous ? Tu sais, comme l'autre fois.

Lucy rougit : Hé bien…

Gajeel : Aller Bunny Girl, c'était super, t'avais vraiment assurée comme une bête.

Tout ce que Cobra entendit après ça, avant de sortir précipitamment dans la cours fut la pensée de la blonde.

Lucy : _Comme une bête, j'en doute quand même. C'était la première fois que je faisait ça. J'espère qu'ils ne me le demanderont pas à chaque fois quand même et que bientôt Lisanna et Lévy prendrons ma place. J'ai du mal à les gérer tous les deux en même temps sans l'aide de Luxus pour calmer leur ardeur. Ils m'ont épuisée la dernière fois._

Les cinq dragons slayers eurent un sourire complice en entendant la porte de derrière claquer violemment.

Luxus : Vas-y, je surveille le gosse.

Gajeel et Natsu entraînèrent la blonde à leur suite pour qu'elle les aides à trouver un petit cadeau pour les élues de leurs cœurs alors que celle-ci continuait à fulminer contre le mage des poisons.

Luxus, Sting et Rogue s'installèrent à une table.

Sting ricana : Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce à quoi j'ai pensé tout à l'heure.

Luxus plissa les yeux : Tu as pensé à quoi ?

Sting : A ce à quoi j'ai pensé la première fois que j'ai vu Lucy. Disons que… j'ai laissé mon imagination s'emporter.

Rogue : Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières, il risque de vouloir te faire la peau maintenant.

Sting : Tu plaisantes ?! Je suis sûr que cet abruti ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est autant en colère.

Luxus : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne comprenne pas. Je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi le fait qu'on soit proche d'elle lui donne envi de nous arracher la tête. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que ça change.

Sting fit un sourire mauvais : Et si on peut s'amuser au passage…

Lucy s'arrêta devant une librairie : Au fait, pourquoi Sting et Rogue ne se prennent pas une chambre à l'hôtel plutôt que de dormir chez Luxus ?

Gajeel fit mine de rien : Ils sont venu te voir à la base, je suppose qu'ils veulent passer un peut de temps avec toi avant de repartir.

Lucy ne semblait pas convaincu, elle sentait qu'il y avait un coup fourré quelque part, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore lequel : Mouais, en attendant, on va être quand même un peut à l'étroit. En plus, du coup je dois dormir avec Luxus.

Natsu : T'avais qu'à choisir Rogue ou Sting si ça t'embêtait de partager ton lit avec le bouffeur de foudre.

Lucy secoua la tête : Non merci. J'ai pas confiance en Sting, quand il dort il a toujours des gestes déplacés.

Gajeel : Et Rogue ?

Lucy haussa les épaules : J'ai jamais dormi avec lui. La fois ou il a dormi chez moi, il a pris le canapé. Je crois que c'est le seul dragon slayer que je connaisse qui a un minimum de savoir vivre. _Elle soupira et sourit._ Luxus a tendance à ce coller, mais il garde ses mains là ou il faut. Au moins, j'aurais bien chaud la nuit.

Natsu : Et moi, Luce ?

Lucy sourit : Toi, que je ne te revois pas traîner dans mon lit. Tu as Lisanna maintenant, et elle ne comprendrait pas que l'on dorme ensemble.

Natsu sourit en passant un bras sur les épaules de la blonde : Et le tas de ferraille, c'est comment de dormir avec lui ?

Lucy : La seule fois ou j'ai dormi avec lui, il m'a éjecté du lit.

Gajeel se frotta la nuque gêné : Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas fait exprès.

Lucy : Crois moi, je le sais. Apparemment tu rêvais que tu te battais avec natsu. Mais je ne veux plus jamais retenter l'expérience. J'ai gardé des bleus pendant plusieurs jours. De toute façon, toi aussi tu as quelqu'un. Bon, et si on voyait quels livres sont sortis récemment ? Lévy m'a dit qu'il y en avait un qui lui plairait.

Gajeel : Ca me va.

Ils entrèrent dans la librairie et se dirigèrent immédiatement au rayon des nouveautés.

Lucy trouva rapidement celui dont son amie lui avait parlé, et elle en trouva également un pour elle. Ils se rendirent en caisse, et c'est le mage de fer qui paya les deux achats, malgré les contestations de la blonde.

Lucy : Mais pourquoi tu as payé le miens ? Je pouvais très bien me l'acheter toute seule.

Gajeel lui frotta la tête : C'est bon, ça me fait plaisir. C'est pour te remercier de ton aide. A chaque fois, Lévy est super heureuse de ce que je lui offre et c'est grâce à toi. Alors contente toi de me dire merci et d'en profiter.

Lucy rougit : Merci. Bon, on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver pour Lisanna ?

Natsu : Je sais pas trop quoi lui prendre. Je voudrais quelque chose qui lui soit utile. Peut être un tablier pour qu'elle ne se salisse pas quand elle aide Mira à faire le service.

Lucy : Mmm, c'est pas très personnel comme cadeau, mais l'attention pourrait lui plaire.

Natsu : Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Elle pourrait être vexée ?

Lucy sourit : Je sais qu'elle aime faire la cuisine, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle le prendra mal. Le tout, c'est d'en trouver un joli. Venez, je sais ou aller.

Ils parcoururent les rues commerçantes, cherchant la boutique ou elle avait trouvé son costume de maid lors d'une de ses premières mission avec Natsu. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et farfouillèrent dans les rayons, à la recherche d'un mignon petit tablier.

Lucy en trouva un bleu et blanc avec des petits froufrous sur le bas et une poche devant ou elle pourrait ranger son carnet de commande.

Natsu le trouva tout a fait à son goût, elle serait très jolie avec. Il l'acheta et en prit un aussi pour la blonde avec des roses dessinées dessus.

Lucy sourit quand il lui donna : C'est gentil, merci.

Natsu : Merci à toi.

Gajeel : On va chez toi pour les emballer ?

Lucy : On va chez Luxus, j'ai tout emmené là-bas.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois chez le blond, ou Lucy confectionna de jolis paquets cadeaux. Ils restèrent un peut à discuter joyeusement. Puis retournèrent à la guilde.

Lucy : Luxus doit en avoir marre de s'occuper de Raphaël.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, une bonne ambiance régnait.


	3. Chapter 3

Les trois amis s'installèrent à une table, cherchant ceux qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

Mira s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres : Ils sont en haut, ils changent Raphaël.

Lucy se tapa le front et se leva rapidement : J'y vais.

Rogue était devant le petit et venait de lui retirer sa couche. Ils se bouchaient tous les trois le nez, devant l'odeur.

Sting lui tendit une pochette : Mais non, attends, il faut l'essuyer avec ces lingettes.

Luxus lui tendit un linge : Une serviette humide fait très bien l'affaire.

Sting : Tu ne vas pas utiliser une serviette alors qu'il y a quelque chose fait exprès pour ça.

Rogue : On lui met du talc ou de la crème ?

Luxus le bouscula : Laisse moi faire, j'ai entendu Lucy l'expliquer à l'autre idiot ce matin.

Il prit une poignet de lingettes des mains de Sting, essuya rapidement les fesses de l'enfant et les jeta dans la poubelle. Puis il resta comme un idiot, ne sachant s'il devait mettre de la crème ou du talc.

Lucy entra et les trouva tous les trois avec un foulard sur le nez. Elle explosa de rire et prit la place du blond.

Lucy soupira et fit les gestes en même temps qu'elle expliquait aux garçons : Une fois que vous l'avez nettoyé, s'il a des rougeurs, il faut lui mettre de la crème, sinon, juste un peut de talc. Là, il n'a pas d'irritation, donc le talc suffira. Ensuite, vous glissez la couche sous ses fesses, comme ça, puis vous la fermez. Ils faut que vous puissiez passer un doigt au niveau de la taille, si c'est pas le cas, c'est que c'est trop serré et c'est pas bon. Quand vous lui avez mis une couche propre, il n'y a plus qu'à lui mettre son body et voilà. _Elle souleva l'enfant dans ses bras._ Un mignon petit bébé tout propre.

Ils descendirent et rejoignirent les autres à leur table.

Rogue s'installa à ses côtés : Tu feras une bonne mère pour lui.

Lucy rougit : C'est très gentil. Mais j'espère quand même que nous retrouverons sa vrai mère. Elle doit être très triste d'avoir dû abandonner son fils. En tout cas, je le serais à sa place.

Sting vit le dragon du poison installé dans un coin sombre. Il s'approcha de la blonde par derrière et se pencha, mettant sa tête sur son épaule : Tu voudrais avoir des enfants plus tard ?

Lucy colla sa tête à la sienne : J'aimerais assez, oui. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Sting : Comme ça. Je me disais que si je trouvais une fille comme toi, ça me plairait peut être à moi aussi.

Cobra grogna dans son coin. Seul les dragons slayers l'entendirent.

Luxus en rajouta une couche : En plus, je suis sûr que tes enfants seraient très beau Lu. Un peut comme les miens, si j'en ai un jour.

Mira apporta des boissons et en entendant la conversation, décida de s'en mêler sans savoir qu'elle allait entrer dans le jeu des cinq dragons slayers. : C'est vrai que si on juge par la beauté, tu ferais de beaux enfants, et Lucy aussi. Du coup, pourquoi ne pas les faire ensemble ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient à tomber.

Lucy rougit : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Mira.

Luxus : Tu ne voudrais pas d'un enfant avec moi ?

Lucy : Ne t'y met pas toi aussi. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Luxus sourit : Qui a parlé d'amour ? Je te parle de faire un enfant.

Lucy : On ne fait pas un enfant sans amour.

Luxus : Dans ce cas, je pense que je t'aime assez pour t'en faire un si jamais tu ne trouves personne.

Lucy pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil : Es-tu en train de me proposer d'être un substitut si jamais aucun de nous n'est casé à un certain âge ?

Rogue : Il a raison. Si vous êtes tous les deux célibataires à disons, trente ans, il n'y aurait aucun mal à faire ce genre de chose. Le principal, serait que vous soyez heureux, non ?

Lucy : Heu…

Sting : Et si jamais, Luxus est prit et pas toi, alors je le remplacerai.

Lucy : Pardon ?!

Rogue : Ou moi.

Lucy : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

Gajeel ricana : T'inquiète bunny girl, je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas à t'en remettre à eux.

Lucy souffla : C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie que vous avez, maintenant ?

Natsu lui fit un sourire tendre : C'est vrai que t'es jolie avec un bébé dans les bras Luce. Ca donne envi.

Lucy rougit violemment : Envi de quoi ?

Luxus lui embrassa le front : De te voir avec le tient.

Macao entra par la porte de derrière : Dites, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé dans la cours ? Erza c'est fâché contre Grey et Natsu ou quoi ?

Mira : Comment ça ? Erza n'est pas responsable, elle n'est même pas là aujourd'hui.

Macao : Il y a bien une dizaine d'arbres déracinés là derrière.

Mira : Quoi ?!

Ils sortirent tous pour évaluer les dégâts et revinrent.

Lucy : Qui a fait ça ? C'est un carnage.

Sting ricana : Il me semble bien avoir vu quelqu'un en colère sortir tout à l'heure.

Lucy : En colère ?

Mira se tourna vers le mage du poison qui était le seul à ne pas avoir bougé de son siège. Elle s'approcha de sa table et remarqua des griffures sur ses phalanges : C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Cobra fixait la blonde qui c'était à nouveau installée avec les autres dragons.

Mira se positionna devant lui, lui bloquant la vue : Dit moi pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Cobra la regarda méchamment : Dégage de là si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas la prochain fois que j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Mira se décala en fronçant les sourcils et eut un sourire éclatant en voyant vers ou se dirigeait le regard persistant du jeune homme. Elle s'éloigna en ricanant : Encore une nouvelle victime.

Sting se leva : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il commence à se faire tard. Et si on rentrait ?

Luxus suivit le mouvement et fit un clin d'œil à la blonde : Bonne idée, j'ai hâte d'aller me coucher. En plus j'aurais ma petite bouillotte.

Lucy rit : N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui me tient chaud la nuit, pas l'inverse.

Luxus : C'est vrai que tu ne me réchauffe pas beaucoup, mais ta présence est reposante.

Natsu rit : Elle te donne pas froid la nuit ? Luce a toujours les pieds gelé quand elle va se coucher. Elle a besoin d'un bon radiateur.

Cobra n'y tint plus et donna un coup de poing sur la table, la détruisant. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Gajeel ricana : T'as un problème ? Tu te sens seul ? C'est le fait que bunny girl ait froid la nuit qui t'inquiète ou c'est le fait que Luxus va la réchauffer ce soir ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Gaj. Laisse le, il est de mauvaise humeur un point c'est tout. Quand il aura décidé d'être moins con, il se mêlera à la guilde de lui-même. En attendant, qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, je m'en contrefout !

Gajeel lui frotta la tête : T'es pas gentille avec lui bunny girl.

Lucy haussa les épaules : Il ne l'est pas lui-même, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serait.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit un bisous sur la joue au mage de fer, elle en fit également un à Natsu puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie, escortée pas les trois autres dragons slayers. Juste avant de passer les portes, elle se tourna vers celui qui l'agaçait tant.

Lucy : On rentre, je te signale. Tu dois venir avec nous.

Cobra grimaça : Tu m'as pris pour ton chien ?! Tu crois que je vais faire comme ces lavettes et te suivre bien sagement parce que tu le veux ?

Luxus posa la main sur l'épaule de la blonde pour la retenir : Je m'occupe de le ramener, partez devant.

Les deux dragons de Sabertooth poussèrent la jeune femme vers la sortie et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la maison du dragon de foudre. Lucy sortit le matelas et leur montra la chambre de Luxus ou ils allaient s'installer. Elle déposa le petit qui c'était endormi dans son berceau et se mit aux fourneaux en pestant contre l'autre abrutit de dragon du poison.

Luxus bloqua le passage à l'ancien mage de Oracion Seis qui s'apprêtait à sortir à nouveau par la porte de derrière : Tu compte aller ou comme ça ?

Cobra grogna : Laisse moi passer.

Luxus ricana : Tu as encore besoin de te défouler ? C'est Lucy qui te met dans cet état ?

Cobra : Tu veux dire cette petite sainte nitouche qui couche avec vous tous ?!

Luxus gronda et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise : Si tu veux vivre vieux, ne redis jamais se genre de chose sur Lucy devant l'un d'entre nous.

Cobra : Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas que les autres sachent que vous vous partagez ses faveurs ?

Plus loin, Gajeel et Natsu fronçaient les sourcils.

Luxus : Tu veux te défouler ? Je suis ton homme. Je vais te faire passer l'envi de parler d'elle comme ça.

Il le jeta vers la sortie et le suivit rapidement.

Natsu : On a peut être été trop loin tout à l'heure. Il pense que Luce…

Gajeel se frotta la nuque : Je sais ce qu'il pense. T'as peut être raison, surtout que je suis sûr que Sting a lâché la bride à son imagination tout du long. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est de sa faute à lui. Il c'est fait des films tout seul en prenant de travers tout ce qu'on a dit ou pensé.

Natsu : Nous on le sait, comme ceux de la guilde. Mais, j'ai peur qu'au final on n'ai fait qu'envenimer les choses entre lui et Lucy. Il va être imbuvable avec elle maintenant.

Gajeel : Parce que tu crois qu'il peut être pire que maintenant ?! T'inquiètes, elle est bien entourée. S'il va trop loin, les autres le remettront à sa place. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas essayer de la toucher.

Natsu s'étouffa : De la toucher, tu veux dire… S'il lui fait quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté, je te jure que je le brûle jusqu'aux os. Je ferais des cendre de son corps s'il essaie de la violenter.

Gajeel souffla : Je pense pas qu'il soit assez con pour faire un truc pareil. Et puis, les trois autres vont être collé à elle comme de la glue. Bon, on en saura plus demain. Moi aussi je me rentre. Tu devrais en faire de même.

Natsu acquiesça, pourtant pas totalement convaincu de la sécurité de sa meilleure amie.

Quand ils passèrent les portes, le bruit du tonnerre les accueillit. Ils sourirent en se quittant.

Lucy se pencha par la fenêtre et observa le ciel. Il n'y avait ni vent, ni nuage. Cela de pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, Luxus était de très mauvaise humeur et Cobra en était sûrement responsable.

Dans la cours de la guilde, les deux mages se faisaient face.

Luxus libéra ses éclairs et le tonnerre se mit à gronder dans le ciel : Viens. Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles.

Cobra grogna : Rêves ! C'est une traînée en fait. Elle joue les filles bien sous tout rapports, mais quand elle est avec vous, j'entend bien ce à quoi vous pensez.

Luxus ricana : Tu es dans nos têtes, et pourtant tu ne nous comprends pas du tout. Et elle, elle pense à quoi dans ces moments là ?

Cobra fronça les sourcils.

Luxus : Tu étais tellement focalisé sur nos pensées que tu en as oublié d'écouter les siennes ? Pourtant, c'est d'elle que tu apprendras la vérité. Elle ne joue pas, elle ne cache pas ce qu'elle est, ni qui elle est. Tu es capable de tout discerner, pourtant tu es aveugle et sourd quand il s'agit d'elle. Elle a raison, tu es complètement con !

Cobra s'élança et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire en criant : Arrête de parler d'elle ! _Un coup dans les côtes._ J'en ai marre de cette fille ! _Un nouveau coup au visage._ Elle me sort par les yeux cette blondasse !

Luxus lui donna un coup chargé d'électricité dans le ventre : Ne lui manque pas de respect ! _il lui mit un coup de genoux dans la tête._ Elle est meilleure que tu ne le sera jamais !

Cobra s'écrasa contre un arbre. Il essuya le sang qui perlait à ses lèvres : Meilleur ? C'est une catin. _Il envoya un hurlement du dragon sur le blond._

Luxus se pris l'attaque de plein fouet : Ne la juge pas sur ce que tu entends, mais sur ce que tu vois. _Il envoya également un hurlement du dragon qui laissa son adversaire sonné._ Tu as la possibilité d'entrer dans sa tête et dans son cœur, et pourtant, tu es tellement têtu que tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle est réellement. Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais pitié. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne sur elle.

Cobra tenta de se redresser, mais Luxus lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, le retournant sur le dos au passage.

Luxus se pencha vers lui : Je pensais te la laisser, que tu serais le plus à même d'entre nous pour lui offrir le bonheur qu'elle mérite. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai changé d'avis. Tu ne l'auras jamais.

Cobra ricana difficilement : Elle me semble bien assez heureuse comme ça.

Luxus secoua la tête, lui attrapa le poignet et le souleva, le basculant sur son épaule en prenant la direction de sa maison : Tu ne vois vraiment rien. Ni les faux semblant, ni rien du tout. Tu te focalise tellement sur ce que tu entends que tu oublis de tenir compte de ce que tu ressens.

Quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, Lucy vint les accueillir avec un sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand elle vit dans quel état ils étaient. Elle appela immédiatement Rogue et Sting à la rescousse qui portèrent Cobra dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle s'occupait du grand blond dans la salle de bain.

Lucy lui retira les restes de son t-shirt et passa un gant de toilette humide sur les nombreuses plaies : Pourquoi vous vous êtes battu ?

Luxus s'installa sur le bord de la baignoire et se laissa faire : Je ne l'aime pas. Il m'énerve !

Lucy sortit du désinfectant de la trousse à pharmacie. Elle soupira : Lux, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe en ce moment ? Vous étiez tous bizarre aujourd'hui. C'est parce qu'il est là que vous vous êtes tous collé à moi comme ça ? Il ne me fera pas de mal voyons.

Luxus lui caressa la joue : Il n'en n'aura pas l'occasion, ça c'est certain.

Lucy posa sa main fragile sur la sienne et la pressa sur sa joue : Lux, quel est réellement le problème ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, je le vois bien.

Luxus soupira : Toi non plus tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ses jours-ci.

Lucy baissa les yeux : Demain ça aurait été l'anniversaire de ma mère.

Luxus la serra dans ses bras : Elle te manque encore.

Lucy : Elle me manque toujours. Surtout depuis que nous avons Raphaël. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais voulu lui demander. Je ne sais pas comment on élève un enfant Tout à l'heure, quand vous parliez d'avoir un bébé… Je ne veux pas de ça Lux. Si j'en ai un, un jour, ce que j'espère, je veux qu'il soit le fruit de l'amour. Pas seulement pour le fait d'en avoir un.

Luxus soupira : Désolé, on a poussé le bouchon un peut loin. Mais dit toi que si un de nous devait être le père de ton bébé, il en serait plus qu'heureux. Lucy, chacun de nous serait honoré de t'avoir pour compagne.

Lucy se blotti contre lui en souriant : Je le serais aussi, mais aucun de vous ne m'aime comme il le devrait pour que je soit cette compagne. Je ne sais pas si je rencontrerais un jour celui qu'il me faut, mais je l'espère.

Luxus rit : Celui que tu rencontreras aura plutôt intérêt à être costaud s'il veut t'avoir. On ne te laissera pas à n'importe qui.

Lucy laissa couler une larme : Vous avez une forte tendance à me surprotéger, mais merci.

Luxus lui embrassa le front : Tu n'as pas à dire merci. C'est parce que tu es comme tu es qu'on est comme ça avec toi. Tu es la seule femme à ne pas être une compagne pour qui on serait vraiment prêts à tout.

Rogue intervint : Il a raison. Tu n'es pas une compagne potentielle, pourtant, tu fais partie de nous.

Lucy lui fit un grand sourire alors que de nombreuses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Sting apparut à côté de son jumeau : Arrête de pleurer blondinette. Tu sais très bien qu'on t'aime, même si c'est pas suffisant pour être ensemble.

Lucy leur tendit les mains, qu'ils prirent, tout en restant sur les genoux de Luxus : Je vous aimes aussi. Vous êtes tous ma famille.

Elle se releva et les embrassa tous sur la joue.

Elle se passa un peut d'eau sur le visage pour cacher le fait qu'elle avait pleurée.

Elle se redressa, les yeux encore rouge : Lux, prend une douche, je verrai après si tu as besoin de bandages. Pendant ce temps, les garçons, ce serait gentil de faire à manger et moi, je vais voir dans quel état tu as mis Cobra. _Elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec la trousse de secours, quand elle se tourna vers les trois garçons._ Au fait, soyez un peut plus gentils avec lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude de notre guilde ou de la proximité avec les autres. Aidez le à s'intégrer plutôt que de vous jouer de son pouvoir comme je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait tout l'après midi.

Les trois jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'autre dragon, et pourtant elle savait toujours quand ils manigançaient quelque chose.

Elle leur avait fait une réflexion, pourtant elle était mal placée pour. Elle s'éloigna en riant et entra dans la chambre du mage du poison.

Cobra la regarda et remarqua ses yeux rouges : T'as eu peur que ton cher Luxus meurt, que tu as pleuré ou c'est pour moi ?

Lucy s'installa sur le bord du matelas et lui retira sa chemise en lambeau. Elle ouvrit la mallette de secours et parla d'un ton plutôt froid en commençant les soins : Ne te crois pas plus important que tu ne l'es. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je connaît Luxus et sa façon de se battre. Je sais très bien que même s'il cogne fort, il fait attention à ne toucher aucun point vital. Toi par contre…

Cobra grogna : Tu crois que j'aurais pu vouloir le tuer ?

Lucy nettoyait chaque blessures minutieusement et haussa les épaules : Je crois que je ne te connais pas. Une minute tu es doux et gentil, et la suivante tu es mauvais comme le poison que tu utilises pour te battre. J'ai désinfecté ses plaies pour être sûr que ça ne s'infecte pas comme avec Erza.

Cobra lui attrapa violemment le poignet pour masquer les sensations que faisait naître son contact : Alors pourquoi tu me soignes si je suis si dangereux et que je t'inspire autant de peur ?

Lucy essaya de soustraire son poignet à la trop forte pression qu'il exerçait : Lâche-moi s'il te plait, tu me fais mal.

Cobra raffermit sa prise : Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille avec moi ?

Lucy serra les dents : Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Maintenant lâche-moi tout de suite ou je les appels.

Cobra ricana en la lâchant : Tes chiens de gardes, tes amants ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils en se remettant à sa tâche : Ils sont mes amis. Ne parle pas mal d'eux s'il te plait. Tu ne les connais pas. Malgré ton pouvoir, tu portes des œillères. Tu n'entends et ne comprends que ce qui t'arrange. Tous les mages de ma guilde ont une blessure qui ne s'est jamais refermée. Ensemble, nous nous entraidons et soignons mutuellement nos cœurs blessés.

Cobra : Et les deux de Sabertooth ?

Lucy eut un sourire triste : Si on sélectionnait les mages qui entre chez nous d'après leurs blessures à l'âme, Sting et Rogue devraient être à Fairy Tail. _Elle murmura._ Toi aussi tu y as ta place, si tu le veux.

Cobra avait parfaitement entendu chaque mot qu'elle avait dit : Et toi ? Tu y as ta place ?

Lucy eut les larmes aux yeux en se levant : Comme chacun d'entre nous. _Maman…Papa…Michelle…_ Il y a une place pour toi dans la guilde, il ne tient qu'à toi de saisir la chance qui t'es offerte ou de la rejeter.

Elle sortit sur ses mots, le laissant réfléchir.

Elle retrouva les trois garçons dans la cuisine et vint immédiatement se blottir dans les bras du grand blond.

Luxus la pressa contre son cœur, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'affection. Il murmura à son oreille : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma Lu ?

Lucy secoua la tête : On mange bientôt ?

Rogue s'approcha : D'ici une demi heure. _Il lui caressa les cheveux._ Il a été blessant avec toi ?

Lucy haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux en sortant des bras du mage de foudre. : Il ne fait pas exprès. Je crois qu'il ne nous comprends pas.

Sting grogna : En même temps, il n'essaie pas.

Rogue lui embrassa tendrement le front : Laisse lui du temps. J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit.

Sting : A propos de quoi ?

Rogue ignora l'interruption de son frère et fit un de ses rares sourire à la blonde : Il va finir par comprendre que c'est toi sa plus belle chance dans la vie.

Lucy rougit et cacha sa tête dans le coup du brun : Tu racontes des bêtises.

Rogue la serra fortement dans ses bras : Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. Je sens qu'il te plait. Mais tant qu'il agira comme un con, on ne le laissera t'avoir.

Sting : Cet abruti te plait ? Moi je ne te plait pas, mais lui oui ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Lucy rit : Tu es incorrigible. Tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu voudrais que moi je t'aime ?

Sting fit la moue : Biensure que je t'aime. Tu en doutes ?

Lucy lui fit un câlin : Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas de l'amour avec un grand A. Et ça me convient tout à fait, c'est aussi comme ça que je t'aime. Mais un jour j'espère, tu rencontreras celle qu'il te faut et c'est à elle que tu diras ce genre de chose.

Sting la serra dans ses bras : Mais tu seras toujours à part. La première à m'avoir accepté sans préjugés, malgré tout ce qui était dit dans les magazines.

Lucy rit : On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture.

Luxus ricana : Bon, c'est fini le quart d'heure sentimental ? Parce qu'on va vraiment finir par se transformer en lavettes comme le prétends l'autre idiot.

Lucy sourit : Avoir des sentiments et les exprimer, ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Au contraire, c'est une force. Ce sont les sentiments qui nous font nous sentir vivant.

Luxus : Je sais Lu. Bon, on passe à table. Il va venir l'autre ou il faut en plus jouer les infirmiers avec lui ?

Lucy entra dans la cuisine pour mettre la table.

Sting : Si ça se trouve il dort.

Rogue : J'en doute, il ne s'est toujours pas excusé.

Sting eut un sourire sadique : Donc non seulement ça fera sa deuxième nuit sans dormir, mais en plus il est blessé et celui qui l'a mit dans cet état va dormir avec Lucy.

Rogue fit une grimace : Je le plaints sincèrement. Son humeur ne va pas aller en s'améliorant.

Luxus se frotta les mains : En attendant, je vais passer une excellente nuit, moi.

Sting soupira : Demain, on rentrera chez nous. Je crois que ça vaut mieux. Si on continue à le faire enrager, il va encore s'en prendre à Lucy. C'est vrai qu'il devrait se renseigner avant de parler, mais je ne veut pas qu'il continu de penser à elle de cette façon. T'as été gentil Luxus, moi j'aurais visé les points vitaux.

Luxus haussa les épaules : Lucy n'aurait pas été contente. Et puis, je savais qu'elle allait vouloir le soigner. Je ne voulais pas lui rajouter du boulot.

Rogue sourit : C'est surtout que tu voulais qu'elle ai du temps pour s'occuper de toi hein ?

Luxus ricana : C'est vrai que quand c'est elle, c'est pas pareil.

Lucy sortit avec un plateau : Les garçons, à table ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle entra dans la chambre du blessé sans frapper. De toute façon il ne dormait pas, il observait le plafond en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait entendu aujourd'hui. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit sans prononcer un mot et ressortit immédiatement.

Il eut juste le temps d'entrevoir dans ses pensées qu'elle s'inquiétait quand même de son état avant qu'elle ne se focalise sur le bébé qui réclamait son biberon.

Les quatre amis mangèrent tranquillement puis après que les trois autres eurent prit chacun leur douche, allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Cobra fut le premier à sortir de sa chambre, de toute façon, il n'avait encore une fois pas dormi de la nuit. Il était d'une humeur exécrable. Non seulement il avait passé sont temps à ruminer les paroles des deux blonds, mais en plus il avait essayé d'écouter toute la nuit dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour savoir s'il s'y passait quelque chose. Mais à part bonne nuit et le bruit d'un baiser, il n'avait rien perçu. Elle l'avait encore embrassé. Et la veille, elle avait fait des câlins à chacun. Il en était sûr, il avait senti leurs odeurs sur elle. Il enrageait. Il était sûr que c'était de sa faute à elle tout ça. Si il en avait l'occasion aujourd'hui, il fouillerait sa chambre pour tenter de trouver le sort dont il était sûr qu'elle se servait pour l'empêcher de dormir.

Rogue le rejoignit à la table de la cuisine et l'observa fixement.

Cobra : Quoi ?!

Rogue : T'as une tête à faire peur. Si tu t'approche du petit il va hurler.

Cobra : Je m'en fout du mioche.

Rogue haussa les épaules : Pourtant tu le regardes souvent. Ou alors c'est Lucy que tu observes ?

Cobra grogna : Laissa là ou elle est celle-là.

Rogue : Tu ne devrais pas être comme ça avec elle. Si tu apprenais à la connaître…

Sting fit irruption dans la cuisine : Laisse le. Plus il s'obstinera, plus on sera tranquille avec Lucy. S'il ne veut pas savoir ce que ça fait, ça le regarde.

Cobra plissa les yeux : Ce que quoi fait ?

Sting eut un sourire tendre : De ne pas être jugé sur son passé. D'être aimé inconditionnellement. Lucy n'essaie pas de changer les gens, elle les acceptes comme ils sont.

Rogue : En fait, tu as peur de t'attacher à elle et d'être déçu.

Luxus entra : Laisse toi aller, elle sera là pour toi si tu le lui demande.

Cobra leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement.

Sting ricana : Mais commence par t'excuser et par dormir un peut, sinon je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte de t'approcher avec ta tête.

Lucy entra dans la cuisine avec Raphaël dans les bras : Bonjours tout le monde. _Son regard s'arrêta sur le mage des poisons et elle haussa un sourcil._ Les grosses valises violettes sous les yeux, c'est tendance ou tu es insomniaque ?

Cobra : Me cherche pas dès le matin.

Lucy s'approcha et lui mit l'enfant dans les bras : Je ne te cherche pas, tu es sous mon nez. Par contre, comme tu as fini ton petit déjeuner, tu peux t'occuper un peut de Raphaël pendant que je prends le mien. _Elle fit un grand sourire._ Son tonton Cobra lui manque.

Cobra s'étouffa : Tonton ?!

Lucy haussa les épaules : Il a besoin d'être changé s'il te plait.

Le mage s'éloigna sans dire un mot pour s'occuper de l'enfant.

Sting : Comment tu fais ça ?

Rogue : Tu as décidé d'être gentille avec lui finalement ?

Lucy haussa les épaules : Je me suis dit que je devait appliquer ce que je demande aux autres. Au fait Lux, c'est quoi cette requête que j'ai vu hier dans ta chambre ?

Luxus se frotta la nuque : C'est la mission que j'avais accepté avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. Je dois partir aujourd'hui avant midi et je reviens demain. Ca ira sans moi ou tu veux que j'envois quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lucy sourit : Biensur que ça ira. Va faire ta mission. De toute façon, je ne suis pas seule.

Rogue : On avait décidé de partir aujourd'hui, tu veux qu'on reste en attendant le retour de Luxus ?

Lucy : Pourquoi faire ? Ne changez pas vos projets. Je me débrouillerais très bien, et au pire, Cobra sera là.

Sting rit : Et comme il ne dort pas, il pourra s'occuper du gosse s'il se réveil la nuit.

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi il ne dort pas ? Il y a un soucis avec sa chambre ? Son lit n'est pas assez confortable ?

Luxus lui frotta la tête : T'inquiète ça lui passera.

Sting se leva : Bon, on se prépare et on va à la guilde ? Il doit faire beau aujourd'hui et j'ai bien envi de m'amuser à la piscine.

Quand Cobra sortit de la salle de bain avec l'enfant dans ses bras, il n'y avait plus personne dans la cuisine.

Lucy vint vers lui déjà prête à partir et récupéra le petit : On va à la guilde, tu vas te préparer ?

Cobra : Pas envi.

Lucy : Aller, on va s'amuser à la piscine. Ca te ferait du bien de rire un peut.

Le mage se rendit dans sa chambre en soufflant, mais se prépara tout de même. Il avait lui aussi mit son maillot, bien qu'il ne comptait pas se baigner.

Ils se rendirent à la guilde.

Luxus partit alors que les autres allaient se changer et Mira accepta de s'occuper de Raphaël pendant qu'ils s'amusaient.

Natsu et Gajeel avaient déjà débuté une partie de volley dans l'eau à laquelle Sting et Rogue furent vite entraîné pendant que Lucy, pas encore suicidèrent pour vouloir jouer avec quatre dragons slayers, décida de s'installer sur un transat pour bronzer un peut.

Cobra s'installa à ses côtés.

Lucy : Je peux te demander un service ?

Cobra soupira : Quoi ?

Lucy lui tendit un flacon en rougissant : Tu pourrais me mettre de la crème s'il te plait ?

Cobra écarquilla les yeux : Pardon ?

Lucy s'allongea sur le ventre : Je ne voudrais pas attraper un coup de soleil. Si ça te dérange, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cobra vérifia que personne ne le regardait et commença à étaler doucement la crème solaire sur le dos de la blonde. Il se délectait secrètement du contact de la peau douce sous ses doigts et se surpris même à la masser.

Lucy gigota de bien être : Tu as des doigts de fée.

Cobra se leva et s'éloigna rapidement. Lucy souffla.

Les deux mages de Sabertooth vinrent la rejoindre.

Sting : Tu viens te baigner ?

Lucy : Non merci.

Sting insista en la tirant vers lui pour la lever : Aller, viens, ça va être marrant.

Lucy fut obliger de se lever, mais elle tentait de résister au blond.

Rogue se positionna dans son dos, les mains sur ses épaules pour la retenir : Laisse là, elle viendra après.

Sting riait : Mais non, elle va venir maintenant.

Lucy essayait de se dégager de la prise de son ami, elle glissa dans une flaque et chuta en arrière, poussant le brun et entraînant le blond avec elle.

Quand Cobra revint avec une boisson, il vit Rogue étalé de tout son long au sol, les bras autour de la taille d'une Lucy allongée dos sur lui et Sting entre les jambes de la blonde et la tête dans sa poitrine. Il entendit leurs pensées.

Rogue : _Je lui sert encore d'amortisseur. La dernière fois aussi elle était sur moi._

Sting : _Toujours aussi confortable._

Avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'il avait bougé, Cobra avait éjecté Sting dans la piscine et après avoir soulevé Lucy, Rogue suivit le même chemin.

Cobra cria : Ca vous arrive souvent de faire ce genre de chose en public ?!

Lucy rougit : Nous n'avons rien fait.

Cobra ricana : C'est ça que tu appels rien ? Laisse tomber, je m'en fout !

Il rentra dans la guilde, laissant une Lucy plus que perplexe devant sa réaction et les quatre dragons slayers, avec un grand sourire. Il n'allait plus tarder à craquer.

Quand Cobra entra en claquant la porte tous se tournèrent vers lui et purent le voir démolir une nouvelle table.

Mira secoua la tête : Si il continu à détruire tous les meubles qu'il touche, il a autant intégrer la guilde. Au moins ça ne nous changera pas.

Cana qui était installée au bar, rigola : C'est vrai qu'on n'est plus à un dragon slayer près.

Mira rit en lui apportant un nouveau tonneau : Toi, tant qu'on ne bois pas ton alcool, tout le monde est le bienvenu.

Cana : Chacun ses plaisirs. Toi c'est de nous faire à manger, Wendy de soigner tous le monde, Lucy de prendre tous ceux qu'elle peut sous son aile, moi c'est mon saké.

Cobra tendit l'oreille en entendant le prénom de la blonde et écouta les pensées de la barmaid.

Mira : _Elle s'occupe surtout des dragons slayers. En fait, ce sont ceux qui ont été le plus délaissé dans leur enfance qui s'accroche à elle. Ils ont retrouvé un vrai sourire grâce à elle. J'espère qu'ils vont finalement réussir à faire de même pour elle. Je déteste la voir se forcer à sourire pour n'inquiéter personne. Le Maître pourrait peut être garder Raphaël cette nuit ? Luxus m'a dit que c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère, elle a peut être envi d'être un peu seule._


	4. Chapter 4

Cobra fronça les sourcils : Ses sourires n'étaient que façade ? Elle n'était donc pas heureuse ?

Il l'avait pourtant trouvé très joyeuse depuis son arrivé. Sauf hier soir… C'était donc à cause de sa mère qu'elle avait pleurée et non pour le grand blond ? Mais, si le vieux bonhomme gardait l'enfant ce soir, ça voudrait dire qu'il allait être seul avec elle ? Et si les autres dragons slayers avaient raison ? Et si il s'obstinait bêtement et s'acharnait injustement contre elle ? Etait-elle réellement aussi innocente que les autres le pensaient ?

La matinée et le début d'après-midi passèrent rapidement. En milieu d'après midi, Lévy et Lisanna passèrent les portes de la guilde alors que Lucy et ses quatre amis revenaient des vestiaires en riant.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers eux et s'installèrent en discutant.

Bientôt, Gajeel entraîna Lévy dans un coin alors que Natsu faisait de même avec Lisanna.

Cobra était focalisé sur toutes les pensées qui concernait la blonde, c'est comme ça qu'il intercepta par inadvertance celles des deux jeunes femmes.

Lévy : _Je suis sûre qu'il a encore demandé à Lucy de l'aider à me choisir un cadeau. Il n'y a qu'elle qui était au courant que je voulais ce livre._

Lisanna : _C'est donc ça qu'ils ont été faire hier après midi avec Lucy._

Lévy et Lisanna _: Il faudra que je la remercie._

Cobra fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant aux paroles que les dragons de feu et de fer avaient eut hier en demandant à la blonde de les accompagner. C'était donc pour les aider à choisir des cadeaux ? Il n'y avait donc rien de sexuel entre eux ? Et si…et si celui de foudre avait raison sur toute la ligne ? Et si depuis le début, il se méprenait sur cette fille parce qu'il avait peur de s'attacher à elle ? Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il sache enfin le fin mot de cette histoire. De toute façon, il était tellement fatigué, qu'il était prêt à tout tenter pour pouvoir enfin dormir.

Les deux dragons de Sabertooth retournèrent à leur guilde après avoir fait un dernier câlin à la constellationiste. Ils lui promirent de revenir la voir rapidement.

Lucy fini son verre, et se leva. Elle avait hâte de rentrer. De plus, Mira lui avait dit que le Maître voulait garder Raphaël cette nuit. Apparemment, cela lui rappelait l'époque ou Luxus avait cet âge. Du coup, elle pourrait être tranquille et se consacrer un peut à elle-même.

Cobra la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne passe les portes : Je rentre avec toi.

Lucy sourit : Si tu veux.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et Lucy s'enferma immédiatement dans sa chambre alors que Cobra s'installait devant la télé.

Il resta longtemps au salon, la télé allumée, mais l'esprit focalisé sur les pensées de la blonde qui se faisaient de plus en plus triste. Au bout d'un moment, il partit prendre une douche et en sortant, encore en caleçon, il n'y tint plus, il devait absolument savoir tout de suite.

Il se précipita vers la porte close, l'ouvrit avec fracas et cria : Ca suffit, je le supporte plus ! C'est bon, je m'excuse, t'es contente ?! J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, ni juger sans savoir !

Lucy le regarda, étonnée autant par sa tenue que par ses paroles : Heu…d'accord, c'est pas grave.

Cobra : Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu es trop proche d'eux ! Tu dis et fais des choses bien trop personnelles avec eux ! J'ai entendu toutes leurs pensées !

Et il lui rapporta toutes les pensées qu'il avait entendu et la manière dont il les avait comprises. La blonde rougissait au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

Cobra se calma : Du coup, quand j'ai entendu le tigre blond penser que c'était toujours aussi confortable, j'ai vu rouge. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'abord ?!

Lucy cria, rouge pivoine : Ca va pas de penser ça ?! Je suis vierge ! _Elle respira un grand coup pour retrouver une contenance et lui expliqua tout. La confession de Rogue, la mission avec Sting, les magasins avec Natsu, les longues discutions avec Luxus, les cours de combats au corps à corps avec Gajeel._ La fois ou Sting a dormit chez moi, il c'est glissé dans mon lit, et le matin je l'ai éjecté parce qu'il avait la tête sur…enfin, sur ma…poitrine. Je suppose que c'est à sa qu'il faisait référence.

Cobra fronça les sourcils : Et Rogue, comme quoi que tu étais encore sur lui ?

Lucy soupira : Sting a tendance à agir comme un jeune chien fou. Quand il veut quelque chose, il faut le faire tout de suite. Du coup, une paire de fois, il a essayé de m'entraîner dans ses délires et Rogue a beau essayer de le calmer, à chaque fois c'est la même chose et on se retrouve par terre.

Cobra détourna la tête, gêné : Désolé, j'avais rien compris en fait.

Lucy s'approcha en souriant : C'est pas grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Elle essayait tellement de ne pas se focaliser sur la tenue du mage face à elle, qu'elle en oublia de regarder ou elle mettait les pieds.

Tout se passa très vite. Elle trébucha dans ses chaussures qu'elle avait oublié de ranger, Cobra essaya de la rattraper et tomba finalement sur le lit avec la blonde allongée sur lui. Sentir sa douce poitrine collée à son torse lui fit avoir des palpitations.

Lucy se redressa légèrement, les joues rouge à cause de leur position. : Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès.

Cobra l'observait sans rien dire, elle était vraiment magnifique. En la voyant tenter de se lever, il la fit basculer sur le matelas et se retrouva sur elle.

Lucy rougit devant le regard hypnotique du jeune homme. Elle le vit se pencher sur elle, mais ne le repoussa pas. Dès le départ elle avait était attirée par lui. Aussi, quand il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, c'est elle qui fit le dernier pas. Soulevant la tête pour aller à sa rencontre en fermant les yeux.

Cobra fut étonné qu'elle prenne l'initiative du baiser, mais quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, il oublia tout. Il n'était plus que sensation contre ce corps si doux.

Lucy ressentait des fourmillement dans tout son corps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait le besoin de s'unir charnellement à un homme.

Cobra laissa ses mains se promener lentement sur les courbes de la blonde. Il lui embrassa tendrement la gorge, descendit à sa clavicule, puis à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Lucy avait agrippé les cheveux du mage, le dos arqué pour lui faciliter l'accès à ses seins dont elle rêvait qu'il s'occupe. Les mains du jeune homme remontaient lentement sur son ventre et sa langue traçait un chemin de feu sur sa peau quand tout s'arrêta et elle ressentit une pression sur sa poitrine. Elle releva la tête et même si elle était frustrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant qu'il c'était endormi la tête sur un sein et une main sur l'autre.

Elle ne bougea pas, de toute façon, il était un peut trop lourd pour qu'elle réussisse à le déplacer. Elle se contenta donc de le prendre dans ses bras et s'endormit dans cette position.

Luxus rentra en début d'après midi. Il se rendit directement chez lui, il voulait savoir comment c'était passé la nuit de Lucy qui avait dû gérer l'enfant et Cobra. Mais en entrant, il ne sentit que très peut l'odeur de la blonde, preuve qu'elle était partie depuis quelques heures, alors que l'odeur du dragon des poisons étaient très présente. Il suivit le chemin indiqué par son flaire et trouva l'autre mage profondément endormit dans le lit de la jeune femme.

Luxus cria, réveillant le dormeur : C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?! Ou est Lucy ?! Pourquoi t'es dans son lit ?! Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?!

Cobra émergea difficilement en se frottant le crâne : Quoi ?

Luxus l'agrippa par la gorge : Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Lucy ?! Ou elle est ?!

Cobra : Comment ça, ou elle est ? Elle n'est pas là ?

Luxus fulminait : C'est pas vrai, je vais te tuer !

Cobra grogna : Lâche moi putain, j'ai rien fait de mal !

Luxus : Alors pourquoi elle est pas là ? Et il est ou le gosse ?

Cobra : C'est ton grand-père qui garde le petit et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'est pas là. Elle est peut-être à la guilde.

Luxus : Pourquoi tu es dans son lit ?

Cobra se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre : Ca, ça ne regarde qu'elle est moi.

Luxus ricana : T'as craqué du con ? Qu'est ce que je raconte, biensur que tu as craqué, sinon tu n'aurais pas été en train de dormir bien tranquillement.

Cobra revint habillé : Bon, on y va ? Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir des explications.

Luxus haussa un sourcil : Comme ?

Cobra : Pourquoi elle est partie comme une voleuse au lieu de me réveiller après ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ?

Luxus plissa les yeux : Et qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ?

Cobra passa la porte, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de la blonde : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Luxus rit en le suivant, sentant bien qu'il était perturbé par l'absence de la jeune femme à son réveil.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la guilde, ils ne virent aucune trace de la blonde et c'est de mauvaise humeur qu'ils s'installèrent au bar.

Mira s'approcha en souriant : Bonjour vous deux. C'est rare de vous voir ensemble. Je vous sert quelque chose ?

Aucun des deux ne l'écoutait.

Cobra baragouinait : Mais ou est ce qu'elle est ?

Luxus : Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?

Mira : De qui vous parlez ?

Luxus : T'aurais pas vu Lucy par hasard ? Quand je suis rentré elle n'était pas là.

Mira haussa les sourcils : Lucy ? Ben, elle est partie en mission. Pourquoi ?

Cobra : Comment ça, partie en mission ? Quoi comme mission ?

Mira réfléchit : Elle est passé ce matin, toute souriante, et je crois qu'elle a prit la mission ou il fallait escorter un convois de la guilde Love and Lucky. Elle n'en n'aura que pour la journée, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Luxus : L'ancienne guilde de ses parents ? Oui, en même temps, c'est logique.

Cobra : Elle est partie avec qui ?

Mira : Personne. Elle m'a parlé de montrer de quoi elle est capable ou je ne sais quoi et elle a filée.

Cobra : Tsss quelle idiote ! C'est quoi cette raison débile ?

Mira secoua la tête : Ne dit pas ça. C'est très important pour elle.

Luxus : Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en veut encore pour l'autre fois avec son équipe.

Mira compris au froncement de sourcil de l'ancien Oracion seis qu'il ne comprenait pas, aussi, elle l'éclaira : Une des dernières mission qu'ils ont fait tous ensemble a été assez éprouvante psychologiquement pour Lucy.

Luxus : Assez éprouvante ? T'es la reine des euphémismes, toi. Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui a passé la nuit à la consoler parce qu'elle se sentait coupable que les autres aient été blessé en la protégeant parce qu'elle était à cours de magie.

Mira : Dit que ça t'a embêté, aussi.

Luxus souffla : Non, mais ça m'énerve de la voir ce mettre dans des états pareils alors qu'elle n'est pas responsable.

Mira sourit : Mais depuis que Gajeel l'entraîne et que Caprico l'aide à développer son potentiel magique, ça va mieux, non ? Elle a dû vouloir se prouver qu'elle était capable d'accomplir une mission seule avant de repartir avec les autres.

Cobra se leva : C'est ridicule. Et si elle est à cours de magie, comment elle fera toute seule ?! _Il se tourna vers le blond._ Va la rejoindre !

Luxus rit : Alors là, tu rêves. Elle a voulu y aller toute seule, si j'y vais, elle va être imbuvable pendant des semaines. Je suis sûr qu'elle saura se débrouiller.

Cobra : Tu espères vraiment me faire croire que tu n'es pas inquiet ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

Luxus grogna : Biensur que je suis inquiet pour elle, mais je dois respecter ses choix.

Cobra frappa violemment du poing sur le comptoir : Foutaises ! Elle est en danger ! Si tu tiens tellement à elle, alors va l'aider !

Luxus se redressa : Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

Cobra : Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas partir sans un de vous, avec vos règles débiles de conditionnels.

Luxus : Donc tu tiens assez à elle pour t'inquiéter de son absence, mais tu n'échangeras pas ta liberté contre peut être sa vie ?

Cobra : Qui dit que je tiens à elle ?! Conneries !

Mira rit : N'essaie pas de jouer la comédie. Ta réaction parle d'elle-même. Tu es mort d'angoisse à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée. C'est pour ça que tu veux que Luxus y aille. _Elle se tourna vers le blond._ Au pire, vous y allez tous les deux et s'il y a du grabuge, c'est lui qui intervient. Comme ça si elle est en colère, ce sera lui la cible.

Cobra frappa encore le comptoir : Bouge toi bordel !

Luxus rit : Ok. Je demande à voir. Allons-y.

Ils partirent tous les deux comme des flèches sur la route que la barmaid leur avait indiqué. Quand ils arrivèrent, une bataille avait débutée. Une vingtaine d'homme cagoulés attaquaient le convois et Lucy était seule pour leur faire face.

Elle se défendait bien, mais avait tout de même de nombreuses blessures visible.

Quand un homme tenta de l'attaquer par derrière, Luxus fut le plus rapide à intervenir et d'un rugissement expédiât l'attaquant au loin.

Lucy se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes, le sourire au lèvre.

Cobra s'approcha pour l'aider : T'es contente de toi ?! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver si on n'était pas venu ?!

Lucy : Mais vous êtes là.

Cobra : Et tu trouves ça drôle ?! T'es inconsciente ma parole !

Lucy fronça les sourcils : Je suis une mage, c'est mon travail de faire ce genre de mission !

Cobra : Pas toute seule ! A ce niveau c'est du suicide !

Lucy cria : Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans ton aide ! Personne ne t'a obligé à venir !

Cobra : Personne ne m'avait dit non plus que tu partais en mission.

Lucy : Parce que personne n'avait à le savoir. C'est pour moi que je fais ça.

Cobra : Je sais, Mira me l'a dit. Et tu en retire quoi d'être dans cet état ? Ca t'amuse de nous inquiéter ?

Lucy se déconcentra alors que Cobra et Luxus lui tournaient le dos : Nous ? Tu t'es…. Kyaaaa.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent immédiatement en l'entendant crier et virent un des hommes qu'ils pensaient assommé, au dessus de la blonde allongée au sol, une large estafilade barrant son ventre, et une épée prête à s'abattre sur elle.

Cobra fut le plus prompt à réagir et lança un hurlement du dragon du poison sur l'ennemi qui fut éjecté hors de la zone de combat. Il se précipita vers la blonde.

Luxus entra dans une colère noire en voyant l'état de son amie et électrocuta une bonne partie des mages adverses. Les autres partirent en courant se réfugier dans les bois en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Le blond s'approcha du couple. Cobra avait retiré sa chemise et s'en servait pour compresser la blessure et empêcher le sang de s'écouler.

Lucy lui caressa la joue en le voyant paniquer : Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cobra cria : T'es qu'une idiote ! Comment tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas quand je vois dans quel état tu t'es mise ?!

Lucy fit un petit sourire : J'ai connu pire.

Cobra sourit malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge : Menteuse. J'entends tout ce que tu penses. T'as intérêt à t'en sortir.

Lucy faiblit suite à la perte de sang : Biensur que je vais m'en sortir, il y a encore trop de chose que je veux faire avant de pouvoir partir.

Cobra se pencha vers son visage : Comme quoi ?

Lucy pensa : _Comme t'aimer._

Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Cobra paniqua totalement en sentant le pouls très faible de la jeune femme. Luxus accourut et la prit dans ses bras.

Cobra : Ramène là, fait vite, je te rejoins. _Il retint le bras du mage avant qu'il ne disparaisse._ Sauve la.

Luxus hocha la tête et disparut dans un éclair.

Cobra redressa la tête, inspira un grand coup et eut un sourire mauvais : Vous allez payer cher ce que vous avez fait. Tremblez bande de lâches, je sais ou vous êtes, tous.

Et sa traque débuta.

Rapidement, il amena les premiers prisonniers. Il avait une furieuse envie de les tuer, mais il savait qu'il risquait gros s'il faisait ça. Aussi, il mit au travail les personnes du convois qui devaient attacher les bandits qu'il capturait.

Au bout d'une heure, il ne lui manquait plus que le chef qui se terrait dans une grotte. Il le débusqua, mais le brigands entama le combat.

Chef : Je te reconnais. Tu faisais partie de Oracion seis. Pourquoi tu aides une guilde officiel ?

Cobra : Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Chef ricana : C'est pour la petite blonde ? C'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément bien foutu. Je me la ferais bien.

Cobra gronda : Tu ne la toucheras jamais. _J'espère qu'elle va bien._

L'homme lança une attaque par surprise. Des plantes apparurent derrière le jeune homme et le ligotèrent solidement.

Chef : Tu es fait comme un rat. Rends-toi et je te laisserai la vie sauve. Sinon, je demanderai à mes chères plantes de t'étouffer dans leur étreinte.

Cobra ricana : Tu crois que des plantes vont m'arrêter ? _Je dois me dépêcher, il faut que je sache comment elle va._ Rien de ce qui est vivant ne peut m'entraver longtemps.

Le mage activa son pouvoir de dragon du poison et le laissa l'entourer, provoquant rapidement et irrévocablement, la mort des plantes.

Chef : Comment tu…

Cobra se dégagea et envoya un puissant rugissement du dragon sur son adversaire qui se retrouva au sol à se tordre dans d'atroces souffrances. Il n'en tint pas compte et le tira vers les chariots. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, était la dernière pensée qu'avait eu la jeune femme avant de sombrer. Elle voulait vivre pour l'aimer. Son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que ses paroles lui revenaient en tête. Ainsi donc, c'est ce qu'il voulait aussi. Pas juste une nuit au côté de cette jeune femme si étonnante, mais plusieurs, de nombreuses, longues et chaudes nuits à partager avec elle.

Responsable du convois : Je vous remercie de votre aide jeune homme. J'espère que la demoiselle va s'en sortir.

Cobra grogna : Je l'espère aussi. Vous pourrez terminer le trajet tout seul ou il faut encore vous escorter ?

Responsable du convois secoua la tête : Nous sommes à moins de trente minutes de la guilde, nous nous en sortirons très bien. Allez retrouver votre bonne amie, jeune homme. Et dites lui que nous lui ferons envoyer sa récompense à votre guilde, elle l'a amplement méritée. Ces bandits n'étaient pas les premiers à nous attaquer sur la route, elle nous a très bien protégés.

Cobra secoua la tête en soupirant : Puisque vous êtes presque arrivé, je vais vous accompagner. Comme ça je lui ramènerais directement la récompense.

Responsable : C'est comme vous voulez jeune homme. _Il se tourna vers le reste du convois._ Allons les amis, dépêchons nous de rentrer nous mettre en sécurité.

Les chariots se remirent en route vers Akalifa et effectivement en une vingtaine de minutes, ils étaient arrivé à la guilde de marchands Love and Lucky.

Luxus défonça les portes de la guilde en criant : Wendy ! Dépêche toi !

Wendy arriva en courant : Qu'est ce que… Lucy ! Amène la à l'infirmerie, vite !

Les deux mages coururent vers l'infirmerie, suivit des autres membre de leur guilde qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

Wendy commença immédiatement les soins sur la blonde : Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang et son pouls est très faible.

Luxus ordonna sèchement : Sauve là !

Mira s'approcha : Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut, calme toi.

Luxus gronda : Je suis très calme. Il faut qu'elle vive, c'est tout.

Wendy : La blessure est profonde, mais je vais donner tout ce que j'ai pour la guérir, je te le promet.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur une chaise juste à côté du lit de son amie et regarda la petite soigneuse œuvrer sur le corps de la blonde. Lentement mais sûrement, l'entaille commença à se résorber et des couleurs reparurent sur les joues de la mage stellaire.

Tout le monde attendait, retenant son souffle, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de la blessée.

La porte de la guilde fut ouverte brusquement et Lahar et des gardes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Makarov s'approcha après avoir mis Raphaël dans son berceau : Que faites-vous ici ? Il y a un problème ?

Lahar : Je passais dans les environs et j'ai pensé venir voir comment ce passait le programme de réinsertion. Ou est Erik ?

Makarov : Heu…Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Lahar : Revenir ? Ou est-il ? Il est partit seul ?

Luxus s'approcha : Il est venu avec moi prêter main forte à Lucy pendant sa mission.

Lahar : Et ou est-il maintenant ?

Luxus : Lucy étant gravement blessée, je l'ai laissé derrière moi. Il devrait déjà être là, donc je suppose qu'il ne va plus tarder.

Lahar : Vous l'avez laissé seul ?! Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il pourrait s'enfuir ?! Gardes ! Lancez des avis de recherches ! Que chaque homme disponible se mette à sa poursuite !

Makarov : Attendez, vous allez un peut vite tout de même. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication à son retard.

Lahar : Biensur qu'il y en a une ! Il c'est enfui ! J'avais bien dit au Conseil que c'était une idée stupide se programme ! Vers ou l'avez vous laissé ?!

Luxus croisa les bras sur son tors sans rien dire.

Lahar s'approcha : Ou ça ?

Luxus : Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Lahar : Dites moi ou il est, ou c'est vous que je fais enfermer !

Luxus : Je vous l'ai dit, je ne m'en souviens plus.

Lahar : Gardes !

Luxus disparut dans un éclair.

Lahar se tourna vers Makarov : Si vous ne me dites pas ou il est, c'est vous qui serez tenu pour responsable de tout ça !

Cobra empocha la récompense et parti immédiatement en direction de Magnolia. Il était très inquiet de connaître l'état de santé de la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées.

Luxus souriait depuis l'infirmerie ou il c'était rapidement matérialisé après avoir disparut de la grande salle. En faisant ça, il espérait avoir gagné un peut de temps pour l'autre idiot qui ferait mieux de se magner de revenir.

Cobra courait comme un dératé, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était de la retrouver. Aussi, tellement focalisé sur ses pensées, il n'entendit pas ce qu'il se passait dans la guilde et entra en défonçant les portes. Immédiatement, le gardes l'attaquèrent et il réussi à les repousser par pur réflexe. Mais les chevaliers runiques l'immobilisèrent, le fouillèrent et l'entravèrent.

Luxus secoua doucement la blonde encore endormie : Lucy, réveille toi. Il faut que tu interviennes. Tu es la seule à réussir à montrer ses bons côtés. Aller, bon sang ! Lucy !

Lahar s'approcha avec l'enveloppe rempli de billet : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ?

Cobra s'agita, mais n'accorda pas un regard à l'homme devant lui, il garda les yeux braqué sur le vieux Maître de la guilde : Ou est-elle ? Comment elle va ?

Lahar : C'est toi qui a blessé cette fille ?

Cobra : Laissez moi, je dois la voir !

Lahar : Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de lever la main sur elle, ni sur qui que ce soit. Cette comédie a assez durée, tu retournes en prison !

? : Non !

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix et virent la blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie, soutenu pour le mage de foudre.

Lahar : Il vous a blessé et vous essayez de prendre sa défense ?! C'est ridicule !

Lucy s'avança : Il n'a rien fait de mal. Au contraire, si il n'avait pas poussé Luxus à venir me rejoindre en mission, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Lahar fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas convaincu.

Lucy : Il c'est bien intégré à la guilde. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous semblez le croire. Laissez-le rester, s'il vous plait.

Lahar : Qui me dit que la prochaine fois il ne s'enfuira pas ?

Lucy sourit en regardant Cobra dans les yeux : Alors, je resterais toujours avec lui.

Lahar : Vous vous portez garante pour lui ?

Makarov s'avança : Nous nous portons tous garant de sa bonne conduite.

Luxus : S'il retourne sur le mauvais chemin, je me chargerais de vous l'amener moi-même.

Lahar se tourna vers les chevaliers : Relâchez-le.

Aussitôt que les mains du jeune homme furent libre, Lucy se précipita dans ses bras et il la serra aussi fort qu'il put en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Cobra murmura : Tu es vivante. Merci mon dieu.

Lucy sourit : C'est grâce à Luxus, à Wendy, mais surtout à toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Cobra lui releva la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement : Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareil. Plus jamais, tu entends ?

Lucy : Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais encore des choses à faire ici.

Cobra lui sourit tendrement : C'est ce que je veux aussi. Tu m'as rendu à moitié fou, mais je te veux dans ma vie et dans mon lit.

Lucy rougit : Pas dans ta tête et dans ton cœur ?

Cobra lui embrassa le front : Tu y es déjà, crois moi.

Lucy : Je te crois. Comme tu es dans les miens.

Tous les autres autour étaient rouge pivoine et ne savaient plus ou se mettre devant un tel étalage d'affection.

Lahar toussota : Bon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Mais je compte sur vous Makarov, pour nous envoyer un émissaire qui pourra nous faire un compte rendu précis de ce qu'il c'est exactement passé aujourd'hui.

Luxus : Je viendrais plus tard dans la journée.

Lahar : Vous m'avez menti tout à l'heure.

Luxus sourit : Menti ? Je vous assure que je ne me serais jamais permis. J'ai malheureusement une très mauvais mémoire.

Lahar fronça les sourcils, mais sorti, suivi de ses gardes sans rien ajouter. Une fois dehors, il sourit largement, il avait eu raison de recommander Fairy Tail comme guilde d'accueil. _Il soupira._ Jouer la comédie devant tous ces mages avait été relativement stressant. Il avait eu peur que les dragons slayer ne remarque son mensonge. Ce qu'il se disait au conseil était vrai, cette petite Lucy semblait nouer des liens tout particulier avec les dragons slayers. Tant mieux. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'occuper de retrouver Angel et de voir comment cela se passait pour elle.

Luxus s'approcha du couple enlacé : Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à revenir ?

Cobra haussa les épaules : J'ai accompagné le convois jusqu'à leur destination.

Lucy lui sourit tendrement : Merci d'avoir fini ma mission. Ca aurait porté un coup à la réputation de la guilde sinon.

Luxus lui tapa sur la tête : Andouille, on s'en fout de ça, le plus important c'était ta vie.

Lucy se frotta la tête en faisant la moue : Merci de m'avoir ramenée Lux.

Cobra se pencha devant le vieux bonhomme : Makarov, je voudrais, si vous acceptez, intégrer votre guilde officiellement.

Makarov sourit : Avec plaisir. Mira va te faire le tatouage.

Cobra : Merci. Et est ce que je pourrais vous demander un service également ?

Makarov haussa les sourcils : Lequel ?

Cobra : Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai retrouvé une vieille connaissance, est je crois qu'il serait bon pour elle aussi t'intégrer Fairy Tail. D'autant plus que quelqu'un qui lui est très proche se trouve déjà ici.

Makarov : Biensur, mais qui est-ce ?

Cobra : Vous allez voir.

Il sortit sur ses mots et Lucy pris l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras en attendant. Le jeune homme repassa rapidement les portes, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc. Tous les regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

Lucy sourit en voyant la jeune femme. Elle regarda l'enfant dans ses bras, puis à nouveau la jeune femme et finalement s'approcha de la nouvelle venue. : C'est ton enfant n'est-ce pas ?

La blanche hocha la tête en pleurant.

Lucy lui tendit le nourrisson : Reprends le Angel, reprends ton fils. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué.

Angel éclata en sanglots en prenant son fils dans ses bras : Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je pensais qu'au moins, avec vous, il aurait une bonne vie.

Makarov s'approcha : Tu peux rester avec nous et en avoir une toi aussi si tu le veux.

Angel : Vous m'accepteriez ? Même après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Lucy caressa la tête de l'enfant : Tu n'es plus la même qu'à l'époque. Biensure que tu peux rester. En plus, comme ça, je pourrais te garder Raphaël de temps en temps. Il me manquerait ce petit bout de choux.

Angel sourit à travers ses larmes : Merci. Merci pour tout.

Makarov : Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Viens avec moi, nous allons te faire le tatouage et te trouver un logement à Fairy Hills.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Lucy se tourna vers son petit ami.

Cobra : J'ai entendu ses pensées juste quand j'arrivais en ville. Elle voulait revoir le gosse. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que c'était le sien.

Lucy se blottit dans ses bras : Tu as bien fait. Il sera bien plus heureux avec sa vraie mère.

Cobra : Et puis, il faut dire que je n'avais pas encore envi de te partager avec une personne de plus.

Lucy rit : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié le côté possessif des dragons slayers.

Cobra haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils : Possessif et bestial, ne l'oubli pas.

Lucy rougit : Bestial ?

Cobra la serra dans ses bras : Je serais doux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lucy : J'ai confiance en toi.

Cobra murmura : Rentrons. Tu dois te reposer et je te veux juste pour moi.

Lucy : Mais, et ton tatouage ?

Cobra la prit dans ses bras : Plus tard.

Kinana sortit de la réserve qu'elle venait de remplir avec les marchandises qu'elle avait été commandé quelques jours plus tôt, au moment ou le couple sortait de la guilde.

Cobra entendit ses pensées avant que la porte ne se referme.

Kinana : _Je suis heureuse pour toi Erik. Tu as trouvé la personne qu'il te faut._

Le couple entra dans l'appartement et se dirigeât vers la chambre du jeune homme.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Lucy rougit : Cobra, je…

Cobra l'embrassa langoureusement : J'ai tellement envi de toi.

Lucy : Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait.

Cobra s'allongea sur elle, et commença doucement à la dévêtir, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue.

Lucy avait l'impression d'être en feu, chaque contact de la langue du jeune homme sur son corps lui donnait des fourmillement, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle sentait un besoin enfler dans son ventre. Son intimité palpitait déjà du besoin du corps de son amant.

Cobra fut très doux avec elle. Entendant toutes ses pensées, il savait exactement ou et quand la toucher pour l'amener au septième ciel.

Lucy, bien que sans expérience, s'enhardit au fur et à mesure qu'il la guidait, et lui procura également beaucoup de plaisir.

Quand ils eurent pris jouis tous deux de nombreuses fois, c'est en sueur, mais comblé qu'ils retombèrent sur le matelas.

Lucy se blotti sur son torse en reprenant son souffle : C'était…

Cobra lui massait les reins en souriant : Je sais, pour moi aussi. Dors ma douce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais me retenir de recommencer, alors profites en.

Lucy sourit et se laissant bercer par les gestes tendre du jeune homme, s'endormit sur lui.

Cobra lui embrassa le front : N'empêche, je vais devoir recadrer tes amis. Hors de question qu'ils dorment encore avec toi. C'est ma place désormais et je ne la laisserai à personne. _Il eut un sourire mauvais._ Je pense que je vais commencer par le blond de Sabertooth qui a tendance à un peu trop t'imaginer nue. Sting, tu vas souffrir…


End file.
